All Of The Lights
by Momma-Ran
Summary: What if their parents didn't come home after the South Park kids used the "M" word on them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. Just a little warning...No, its nothing bad this time. Except my updating status. Anyway, this story is completely random. I was literally making shit up as I went along. But I'm trying to tie it all together. So bear with me, please.**

* * *

Craig Tucker perches on the roof of a church and looks out over the gray buildings around him. His stormy blue-gray eyes narrow at movement below him. He goes still when he sees who it is. Decked out in shades of gray, the noirette could be a gargoyle except for the quiet flapping of his trench coat in the wind. Stormy eyes watch the figure nervously glance around the street before turning into an alley. A smirk slowly appears on his face.

As the figure disappears around another corner Craig makes his way over to the other side of the roof to watch the figure. When the figure looks up Craig flattens himself against the shingled roof. He waits three heartbeats before looking back over the edge. The figure has moved on and is moving to the third wall of the church. Craig follows him stealthily keeping his body low and his movements to a minimum to avoid detection. Another moment of hesitation before the figure moves back to the front of the church.

Craig stands to his full height of six feet, four inches and gracefully leaps down from the roof. He lands with a solid thud behind the person he had been watching from above. "Looking for someone?" Craig purrs. He approaches the person from behind and snakes his long arms around a thin waist. At the scent of coffee and caramel Craig lets out a content sigh.

The person had stifled a scream when Craig landed behind him and started to shake uncontrollably. But when he heard who it was the other calms and turns around to face the noirette. Large golden eyes flecked with green and brown stare up into Craig's stormy ones. "W-what took you so l-long?" The blonde demands to know, trying to sound threatening but only sounding pouty. Craig's heart flutters in his chest but his expression remains neutral.

He chuckles low in his throat. "I've been here for an hour, Tweek. You're the one who's taking forever." At the noirette's words Tweek's large eyes grow larger. He hangs his head in shame for keeping his almost-boyfriend waiting. Craig notices and regrets his words immediately.

However, all he says is "Lets go." Tweek nods, brightening a little bit at the prospect of their destination. No matter who you are or where you are from, everyone gathers for the Carousal night. It falls on the night of the New Moon every month and it is the only night in which the the rival towns can come together in peace. Carousal used to be a daily sacrifice, but after a few days they realized that there would be no one left so it was turned into a once-a-month all-out party.

The couple walks the mile to the designated Carousal spot; a large warehouse that happens to fall right on the white line. On the way they meet Clyde and Token, hand-in-hand and looking happy for once. The couples nod greeting to each other and go through the large double doors. Loud music hits them in a wave of deep bass and multicolored lights flash all over the place. While he tends to be antisocial, Craig has to admit that he loves this place. Its the one place he can be with Tweek without consequences and that makes this place special.

They get a table together and slide into the black leather booths. Nearly everything in here is black or some florescent color from the black lights installed. Even in the bedrooms the lights are replaced with UV lights. The UV lights serve more than one purpose nngh! - go upstairs?" Beneath the ultra violet ink Craig sees a light blush spread across Tweek's face.

The noirette takes his not-quite boyfriend's hand and leads him upstairs to the loft. They find an empty room and lock the door behind them. "I missed you so much..." Craig whispers, nuzzling Tweek's neck. Tweek makes small anxious noises and pulls Craig against him. They kiss and all of their worries melt away...

Craig awakens feeling content. Spooned against him is his sweet Tweekers, tattoos glowing faintly in the dim black light above them. The blonde is still asleep but when Craig shifts slightly his golden eyes blink open. He isn't quite sure how long they were asleep but doesn't think it was too long. They probably still have a few hours before they have to clear out. "C-Craig?"

"Yeah, Tweekers?" Craig murmurs, burying his face in the soft pale blonde locks. He breathes in the rich scents of coffee, caramel, and sex. Its his favorite smell; Tweek's smell. A few hours...What will they do in that time?

The soft sob that comes from his lover suddenly turns his happiness cold. Craig props himself up on an elbow to peer over Tweeks' shoulder and examine his face. The twitchy blonde has tears streaming down his face. "I-I don't w-want to...W-Why do we h-have to..." Another sob escapes the sweet blonde and Craig's protective instincts flare up.

The ebony-haired teen slips an arm underneath Tweek and drapes the other over his waist to hug him close. Craig has never been good at comforting people or consoling them, especially since the situation seems pretty hopeless, but he does his best for Tweek. "Its not the end of the world, Tweek. We'll see each other again before you know it." They both know that until the next Carousal time will drag on and on...But neither of them mentions it.

"I don't want t-to w-wait until C-Carousal. I want to w-wake up beside y-you all the t-t-time." Tweek sobs. Its unsettling to see the blonde getting so worked up about this. They have been together every Carousal except for the first few ones and Tweek has never said any of this before. Craig assumed that he felt it, but somehow it feels like Tweek is worried that they will never see each other again. Of course its a possibility but not a very high one; or so Craig keeps telling himself.

Gently Craig runs his hand over Tweek's messy blonde hair. He presses his lips to the shell of Tweek's ear. The blonde makes anxious noises that are not so different from his sobs. "I know Tweekers, I want to wake up beside you always too." He takes Tweek's hand in his and is somewhat surprised by the death grip. As he stares at the red and violet Craig begins to get angry.

If it wasn't for these stupid tattoos there would be no Smiley Town or Treasure Cove. Its been so long that Craig doesn't even remember what they are fighting over...He holds Tweek closer, tighter, never wanting to let him go. "Can we go gah! - lot of happy memories with you." Craig is struck by the notion that it sounds like Tweek is saying goodbye. His second feeling is sorrow because he knows that they don't have a lot of happy memories of each other; there are barely any memories at all. Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat Craig nods agreement. He turns away from Tweek before the blonde can notice how upset the noirette is.

Craig tugs on a tight black shirt and his dark gray trench coat. While he waits for Tweek to attempt to button his own muted forest green shirt on Craig pulls out his cellphone. Normally, the noirette wouldn't even bother looking at the thing on Carousal night; but something is going down and he wants to know about it. He scrolls through his contacts until he comes up with Stan Marsh. As always he feels a flicker of dislike for the jock but pushes it down for the time being.

Seems like something might be up tonight. - C

He wonders if he's interrupting Stan's time with Kyle then decides that since they are on the same fucking side it doesn't matter. The reply comes a few minutes later but by then Tweek is dressed and ready to go so Craig ignores it. He takes Tweek's hand in his and leads him out of the room and down to the main floor. On the way they run into Kenny and Butters, the taller blonde whispering things into the cute one's ear that makes his blush darken. They know how it feels to be on the wrong side.

But at least Butters and Tweek have each other for company. Craig knows that they are good friends. He can't really say the same about himself and McCormick though. Its not like he hates the guy, Craig just isn't a social butterfly like the very attractive blonde. Butters waves to them happily before being ushered away by Kenny. Before they leave the stormy eyes notice Butters and Tweek exchanging sad glances.

His sense of anxiety grows. Is something going to happen to his Tweek? Protectively Craig pulls Tweek even closer to him. Craig Tucker has never lost even one of the countless fights he's been in and knows that he can take anyone who dares to threaten his sort-of boyfriend. Tweek lovingly leans against Craig, looking up at him with large adoring sunshine eyes. Craig bows his head and plants a kiss on the blonde's lips.

Craig orders them more drinks, making sure Tweek downs all of his before they go out on the dance floor again. While he wants Tweek to remember this, he also wants him to have fun and stop worrying about whatever. When they finally get back to the multicolored dance floor Tweek is wasted. Somehow being totally wasted and hardly able to walk has a positive effect on his dance skills. Not that he's a bad dancer to begin with, but Tweek's dancing gets a little bit dirty. Craig watches the blonde as he shakes his ass, arms in the air, and a smile on his face.

He's practically begging to get his ass pounded through the floor. And then Tweek looks over at Craig and his smile widens. The blonde dances his way over to Craig and resumes his dance against the noirette's lean body. Craig puts his hands on Tweek's waist to keep him close and mirrors his actions. His heart beats wildly in his chest as though he's some virgin who has never been this close to anyone. Although he will never admit it out loud, Craig enjoys that Tweek can get him so flustered and excited.

As the dancing continues Craig kisses Tweek's neck, ear, cheek, jaw. He whispers promises that he knows they both need to hear even if they can't keep them. Gently he pulls Tweek flush against him so that the only thing separating them is clothes. Even though the music is still upbeat they sway slowly. Craig doesn't need to see Tweek's face to know that he is crying again. As the song ends Tweek turns around and buries his face in Craig's trench coat.

Craig holds Tweek tightly, never wanting to let go. He continues to whisper promises and reassurances. Apparently Tweek isn't so drunk that he will forget his sorrow. Craig wishes he can take it all away but he doesn't even know where to begin because Tweek won't tell him anything. So he settles for holding his best friend and trying in vain to make him feel better. "I-I l-love y-y-you."

Something inside Craig stops. They have never said the 'three words' before. Craig thought it would be a bit more happy and, well, magical or some fairytale thing like that. But to him it sounds like Tweek is saying goodbye. A lump forms in his throat. "I...I love...you too...Tweek."

His armor is cracking the way it always does when he's with Tweek. So when the clock strikes it sends a jolt of fear through Craig. Tweek is sobbing again, more in Craig's trench coat then out of it. Craig picks Tweek up and the blonde wraps his thin legs around Craig's hips. Stormy gray eyes take the time to look around. Other couples have paused briefly before continuing with a renewed energy.

Now the dancing is frantic. Another strike of the clock and most people are going to their booths to get refills on their drinks as though that will stop the clock from striking. Craig finds himself nearly alone with Tweek on the dance floor, not moving. "Please tell me whats wrong Tweek." Craig Tucker never begs. This is a fact; but for Tweek, he will prove a lot of 'facts' wrong.

The clock strikes again. Tweek shakes his head frantically. People are briefly slipping off from their lovers to say goodbye to their friends. Craig and Tweek have no interest in such things. "Tweek, you have to fucking tell me." This is the time they usually spend beginning to repair their armor; at least Craig does.

Tweek leans back, keeping a hold of Craig with his legs and placing his hands on the noirette's shoulders. Craig looks up at him and waits. There is so much pain in Tweek's beautiful unique eyes. "I-I'm not -" The chiming of the clock drowns out Tweek's words but he continues speaking anyways. With the flashing lights its nearly impossible to read lips.

"-Tell y-you. W-well, Cartman f-found -" The fifth chime of the clock drowns out his voice again. So far Craig can't figure out what it is, all he knows is that Cartman has something to do with it. If that fatass is involved it can't be anything good. Goddamn these stupid chimes.

Tweek is still talking after the sixth strike of the clock. "They s-say that t-this could -" Craig wants to scream in frustration but he keeps his boiling anger tapped down. He doesn't want to scare Tweek into silence. "Then w-we can -" Craig gets the feeling that Tweek has finished speaking.

As the seventh and eighth chimes sound Craig captures Tweek's lips in a tender kiss. "I love you Tweekers." Tweek nods and whispers the words back against Craig's lips. Four more chimes and it will be time to leave until next month. As always Craig feels anxious to be letting Tweek go back with the 'enemy' but knows he has to. A quick look around reveals everyone with their lovers saying their goodbyes.

The music is still pulsing and manipulating heartbeats. The lights still flash in time to the endless music. No one is dancing. No one is drinking. Not even those who always see each other dance or drink together. They sit in their booths quietly watching those around them.

Craig has always harbored a sort of hatred for those who are constantly with their lovers, simply because he can't see his own. One more chime and they will have to separate. He holds Tweek so tight that the blonde can't inhale for fear of Craig's grip getting tighter. The last chime sounds. Craig kisses Tweek again. Tweek deepens the kiss, threading his fingers through Craig's black hair.

"Okay faggots, break it up." Craig growls at Cartman for interrupting. "Come on, freak." The muscular teen pulls on the back of Tweek's shirt, ripping him from Craig. Craig snarls and gets ready to punch Cartman harder than the fatass has ever been punched before...but his arm is grabbed by three people. Stan, Token, and Christophe hold Craig back much to the noirette's displeasure.

Cartman looks completely unimpressed by the raging ebony-haired teenager. His mud brown eyes flicker to Stan. "Keep your boy in check, Stanley." To Craig's dismay Stan merely nods and tightens his grip on Craig's upper arm. Craig's stormy eyes meet Tweek's wide fear-filled ones. Whats going on that has Tweek so afraid?

Cartman slings Tweek over his shoulder and walks away with him, stopping to take Wendy's hand. The other violet-tattooed teens follow and only when the room is left with red marked teens do the three let go of him. Craig whips around to face Stan. "What the fuck is going on?!" he demands. The fear of something being wrong still hasn't left and just that he can feel fear is unsettling him.

"Don't you check your fucking messages?" Stan snaps. "You're the one who asked a few hours ago." The noirette leader goes to Kyle and drapes an arm over his shoulders. Even though they aren't dating Stan and Kyle can be really gay at times. To everyone Stan says, "Lets get the fuck out of here."

Fatass is going to experiment on Tweek. - S

Experiment? "Experiment how?!" Craig whips around to face the departing group. He notices that everyone looks guilty or wary, even Christophe. Lightning strikes. Everyone except for him knew about this. How long have they known?

Stan avoids his eyes. "We aren't exactly sure." Craig can practically feel the 'but' coming. "But knowing Cartman its not going to be good." Another growl escapes him. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

No wonder Tweek was so upset. Why didn't he tell me earlier? "Why didn't you say anything?!" He follows Stan and Kyle as they leave the warehouse. Out in the moonlight their neon tattoos seem to vanish. That's the wonder of UV ink no wonder they thought that he knew. Tonight Craig was closer to Tweek than he normally is. Stan locks up the building and they return to the Treasure Cove side.

A Sixth Grader races up to them. He pants and gasps for air while the group waits for the message. "Stan! The Revival has been stolen!" All around there are gasps and outraged cries. Craig narrows his eyes and looks over the border to Smiley Town.

"What?!" Stan yells. He grabs the Sixth Grader by the shirt and yanks him down to eye level. "What do you mean the Revival has been stolen?!" The Sixth Grader blabs something about it not being there but no one is really listening anymore. "Fuck!"

Stan throws the Sixth Grader to the ground and kicks the side of the warehouse. "Spread out! Find the Revival!" There are flashes of red and everyone but Craig, Stan, Kyle, and Christophe are gone. Craig wonders when they stole it. If only he had been paying more attention he would have noticed someone slipping out of the warehouse!

"They're going to use it on Tweek!" Craig exclaims. He goes to run over the border but is held back once again. "Let go of me goddamn it!" He struggles, turns and punches Kyle in the face, but is wrestled to the ground by Stan and Christophe. "I have to save him!"

A punch to the face shuts him up for the moment and only fuels his rage. "We need to find out what happened and you're too unstable to be of any use so shut up and listen!" Stan snaps. A part of him knows that Stan is right and settles down. "We know that Smiley Town stole our Revival but we don't know how they found out about it. We need to figure out who let it slip."

"Probably one of ze ones with a lover on ze ozzer side." Christophe pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it. He takes a quick drag off it then sticks it in Craig's mouth. The noirette inhales nicotine and sighs. "We weell 'ave zo enterrogate everyone."

Kyle rubs his jaw where Craig punched him. "That includes you, you know." Christophe merely nods. Craig shoves everyone off of him and sits up. He takes another drag of the cigarette. "We should focus on getting it back before we interrogate anyone."

"I'll go." The noirette stands. All of this talk is wasting time. Who knows whats happening to Tweek right now? "I'll save you." Craig whispers to himself.

"I weell go with 'im." The cigarette is plucked from Craig's mouth. Christophe inhales, sending Craig a warning expression. Craig doesn't protest, just glad he got some of the nicotine stick. It isn't like Christophe to share. Craig nods his agreement.

Stan looks between them two of them and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. We'll take Kenny too." Their leader turns to the redhead. "Stay here and look after everyone." Kyle nods.

"Be careful." Kyle is second-in-command and although everyone is used to taking orders from him they prefer Stan. Kyle's temper gets the better of him most of the time. "I'll get Kenny." Then he is gone in a flash of neon red. The three remaining teens look at each other quietly.

"What do they want with it?" Craig asks softly. The other two exchange looks before Christophe shrugs. Normally Craig is easily able to mask his feelings but this has been a night full of new, horrible things and its getting more difficult. Another flash of red alerts them to Kenny's presence. "Lets go."

The main building in Smiley Town is the mayor's. That's where Cartman, Wendy, a few guards, and the prisoners stay. Everyone else has spread themselves out around it. Craig perches on a pine-covered hillside looking down. He knows that Tweek has to be in the basement; its where they keep prisoners. "I'm sure he's fine."

Kenny's hand rests briefly on his tense shoulder. Stormy eyes meet glacier blue and see a tiny bit of fear in them. The blonde is worried about Butters. Instead of telling Kenny what he thinks Craig nods. On his other side Stan is staring intensely. "You know their routines, right?"

"Oui, zey 'ave upped ze security. But eet should nut be a problem." So they want to keep us out, Craig thinks. He hopes Tweek really is okay but his gut is telling him otherwise. "We weell need some 'elp sneaking een." The mercenary smirks and pulls out a dog whistle.

Tweek lets out a blood curdling scream. His body arches and thrashes. When he finally settles again saliva drips down his the corner of his mouth. Tweek hangs limp from his wrists, eyes closed and every pore of his body hurts. Wires are on various parts of his body, charging him with the electricity that has been coursing through him since Carousal ended. His thin body is covered in a green water-like substance that kind of tingles unpleasantly.

His wrists hurt and are rubbed raw from too-tight cuffs and constant moving. Tweek can hardly keep his eyes open. He lets his head lull down. Even his normally gravity-defying hair is limp from the mysterious water-like green. His breath is shallow and labored. But no matter how many times they do this Tweek just won't die.

He wants to die. Tweek Tweak has never actually wanted to die before but now he does. The dial on the machine that keeps running electricity through him is cranked higher. Tweek has half a second to prepare for the pain; its not enough to keep his scream in. The blonde's body twists. His handcuffs seem to tighten and suddenly blood is dripping down his wrists.

Another bolt is sent through him and he screams again. This time he tastes blood; his throat must have been torn. It only lasts a minute and a half but it feels like hours. "Alright. Let him down." Someone comes in and unlocks the handcuffs.

Tweek falls onto the concrete ground. His hands and knees give out and he hits his chin on the concrete. That same someone drags him by his hair up the basement stairs and through the long hallways. Tweek is finally dumped in a room. He lays curled on his side, too tired to even cry. He wishes Craig could have stopped them, but he timed it so that Craig wouldn't hear any of the details.

A time later footsteps make him look up. His door is open so he can see them leading Butters past him and towards the basement. He looks so scared and Tweek doesn't blame him. Tweek lays his head back down. Poor Butters. Neither of them deserve this.

"They put him in here." That's Damien's voice isn't it? A few seconds later a group of people file into the room. The door is closed. "Seems like they did a number on him." Comes Damien's uncaring voice.

A dull thud then someone is brushing wet hair from his face. "Oh fuck Tweekers, what did they do to you?" Tweek opens his large eyes and stares up at Craig kneeling beside him. The noirette's eyes betray emotions his face doesn't; fear, sorrow, pain, anger, worry. Craig's hands are shaking. Tweek closes his eyes.

Now that Craig is here he knows he's safe. "He's covered in Revival." Revival? Wait that sounds like Kenny! He has to warn him about Butters. Maybe Kenny can save the little blonde before its too late.

"K-Ken..B-B-Butters...Base...basement..." A coughing fit suddenly overtakes him. Something wet comes up and when he takes his head away he sees something dark staining the ground. Blood. Oh god he's coughing up blood! He looks up at Craig, hoping that his best friend can fix him.

Meanwhile Kenny, Christophe, and Damien rush from the room in flashes of color. "Shh...Its going to be okay Tweekers." Craig whispers. Tweek lets out a groan when Craig picks him up bridal style. "I have to take him back." Who is he talking to?

Wait? Take him back?! Craig doesn't mean take him to the basement again. "Can you make it back alone?" A pause then, "Yeah, I know, just be careful."

Stan must be here. "Are you going to help the others save Butters?" So he is being rescued, not taken back to the basement. Tweek lets out a choked noise. "Shh...You have to be quiet Tweekers." But the noirette he loves so much places a kiss on his sore forehead.

A second later it feels like he's floating and all he sees is a flash of red and violet.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny McCormick impatiently waits for Christophe to knock Cartman out. It takes only a moment before the large brunette is on the floor unconscious. In a flash of red the teen ambushes the guards. Beside him Damien snaps someones neck. The blonde steps over the bodies towards his sweet lover. The object of his affection is soaked in the green Revival, tied to a table by his wrists.

Wires are attached to various places – chest, temples, hips, thighs, neck, feet – and his wrists are handcuffed above his head. Butters is completely naked, looking down with an ashamed blush across his face. It pains Kenny too see the little blonde like this, but at least it explains how Tweek got in the condition they found him in. But the fuck would they do this?! And to their own side! There has to be some sort of benefit to it.

However all Kenny sees is his boyfriend in pain. He hurries over to the injured boy and examines the handcuffs. "'Tophe..." Not that Kenny can't pick the locks but Christophe is faster. The Frenchman comes over, messes with the lock for a minute, and one of Butter's wrists is free. Kenny catches him before the fall yanks his arm from its socket.

Another two seconds and Butters is free. He looks up at Kenny with grateful teal eyes. "B-boy f-fellas I'm really g-glad you showed up." Kenny feels his heart melting at the broken voice. "T-they were j-just getting s-started. I mean t-they had T-Tweek in here fo-for hours."

Something inside Kenny goes cold. Tweek was in here for hours? They would have tortured Butters the same way. Gently Kenny picks Butters up. "Don't worry, Buttercup, I won't let them hurt you anymore." A tap on the shoulder from Christophe makes Kenny realize that they need to get out of here – fast.

"Hang on, Buttercup. We're bustin' out of here." The little blonde weakly grips Kenny's black hoodie. Kenny adjusts, nods to Christophe, and takes off in a flash of red and violet. He hears Christophe joining him a few minutes later. "He had better not say anything."

Christophe glares at Kenny for suspecting his boyfriend of treachery. They may be on different sides but Damien is loyal to only Christophe. "Do nut eensult my boyfriend. 'E does nut like zem anymore zan we do." Kenny merely nods. He just needed some sort of confirmation.

Butters Stotch is nervous to be in Treasure Cove. He is one of the few people who tried to maintain relationships with the people on the other side but things are still a little tense. After all, they are supposed to fight not talk. At least his boyfriend is here to make things better and on the bed next to him is Tweek. Sure, the twitchy blonde is passed out but it still makes Butters feel better and less scared. Sitting next to Tweek's bed is Craig, the strong silent noirette holding Tweek's hand gently.

He turns his head to look at Kenny, his own guardian angel staring at him with adoring glacier blue eyes. "Hey." Kenny breathes. The taller teen had been so worried about him that it felt like Kenny felt Butters pain. Butters is just glad that Tweek was conscious enough to realize what they were doing with him and was able to warn the others. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't been rescued.

The little blonde holds in a shiver. "H-Hi." he answers shyly. Very gently Kenny kisses his hand. "A-Aw shucks, Ken. I-I didn't mean t-to worry you."

"Its not you who worries me, Buttercup. I'm worried about all of the people who want to hurt you." Kenny crawls into the bed and Butters scoots over to give him room. The taller blonde stretches out beside him. Butters giggles when Kenny kisses him again, even though it kind of hurts. He watches Kenny's magnetic blue eyes glance over at the other couple then lock with his own teal ones.

His boyfriend lowers his head and places many small kisses and licks along his neck up to his ear. "We're going to get out of here Buttercup. I'm only one person and I can't keep you safe if we're on different sides of the line. Even on the same side it might be too difficult. I want to take you away to somewhere we can live in peace, just you and me." Kenny just barely breathes the words in Butters ear.

The innocent blonde feels a rush of excitement. Kenny wants to take him away! Oh he would like that so much. "A-as long as I'm w-with you." Butters agrees with a small smile. The look of joy on Kenny's face makes Butters heart flutter excitedly.

"H-How is Tweek doing?" Butters asks, glancing at the unconscious teen. Even from here he can see that the normally twitchy teen isn't moving at all. He can sense Craig's worry. Hopefully his friend will be okay. Nervously his hands fiddle with the edge of his shirt.

Kenny's eyes flicker over to Tweek and Craig. No one has said it, but everyone is worried about Tweek. Its been a day and he still hasn't woken up yet. "We don't know yet." Kenny murmurs. He suddenly feels so happy that Butters is okay.

The taller teen buries his face in Butter's soft tuft of hair. He lets out a relieved sigh. Small hands run over his messy golden blonde hair comfortingly. "I love you Buttercup." Even without looking Kenny knows that Butters is blushing up a storm. Kenny is so thankful that his 'one' is safe.

"I-I love you too, Kenny."

"Butters, what did they tell you?" Butters looks up at Stan with wide teal eyes. He's kind of afraid even though Kenny is beside him. The sexy blonde gives him an encouraging smile and snakes his arm around Butters thin waist. Teal eyes flicker around the room. Aside from himself, Kenny, and Stan there are four other people in the room: Christophe, Token, Kyle, and a tall Goth kid.

Kyle and Token are smiling encouragingly but the other two in the room are sitting in the shadows smoking quietly. Butters can't see their faces. "W-well Eric said that they n-needed to b-be sure that it worked s-so I had to do it too." Kenny squeezes his hand gently. Butters squeezes back. He takes a sip of the water the provided.

"They needed to be sure that what worked?" Stan asks. Its clear that the noirette is stressed. Butters can imagine Stan going gray in a few years from the stress he must be feeling. He wishes he can help but all he can do is shake his head cluelessly. "No one told you what they were looking for?"

Another shake of the head. Silence so thick it can be cut with a knife like the fog in the Scooby-Doo movies. Kyle puts a hand on Stan's shoulder and they all hear a low growl coming from the shadows but its ignored. Is the Goth teen Stan's lover? "Okay so we don't know what they want with the Revival except to torture their own. Butters, do you know of anyone they might have told or maybe they let slip something?"

"R-Revival?" Oh hamburgers so when Butters felt like he was going to die he really did die?! "I-Is that like Flash?" Flash is what the tattoos that cover their bodies is really made of. Since there were no adults to stifle creativity they invented a way to move so fast they were just blurs of color. The Flash only lights up under a black light – which is why they refer to it as UV ink – and when they move.

The original colors were two barrels of red and one of blue. Eric thought it would be funny to mess with them and mixed one of the reds with the blue, which made the purple that represents Smiley Town. It ended up turning out better that way since Wendy's favorite color is violet and she is the girlfriend of the leader of Smiley Town. No one really knew the effects the Flash would have on them but being youngish kids they ignored that in favor of showing physical differences between Smiley Town and Treasure Cove. At first they thought it was cool, but then the weird things started happening.

By the looks on the faces of the Treasure Cove natives around him this Revival stuff is just like Flash. "W-What does it do?" Like Flash the name makes its uses clear, but just how far can it go? Are there any side effects other than bringing people back to life or healing them? "D-Does it to anything besides healing?" Butter asks.

The others exchange looks. "We don't know yet." Kyle answers nervously. "Its something 'Tophe and I cooked up a few months ago. Its only been tested on minor wounds so if there are any side effects they've been very small, hardly noticeable at all." The redhead looks to Christophe for confirmation and he nods curtly.

"B-boy this i-is bad." Butters feels every eye in the room on him. He suddenly gets really nervous. "U-Um...Wendy and Eric came up with something recently too...I-I don't know what it is, they used it on Francis and he's been w-weird ever since."

Stan stands and puts both hands on the table between them, invading Butter's space. A low warning growl from Kenny makes Stan lean back a little but not by much. "T-that!" Butters cuts off Stan before he can speak. "Francis g-growls and w-we have to keep him locked up." Silence.

"What do they call it?" Stan asks quietly. Butters can see the wheels moving in his head. "When did they make it? Have they been distributing it around?" The little blonde never noticed it before – probably because he has never really been close to Stan – but there are shadows beneath the noirette's sparkling blue eyes.

"I-I think they call it Beast." Butters answers. "At least, that's what we've been calling it." Nervously he traces the rim of his now-empty cup. "Its been around for a few months. I don't know how many people have had it."

Christophe steps into the light. Butters shrinks away from the brunette mercenary. Kenny pulls the smaller blonde onto his lap and kisses his neck. "What ez ze proceedure?" The brunette fishes in his pocket for a fresh cigarette and lights it. Butters shrugs.

Before anyone can stop him Christophe grabs Butters by his shirt and yanks him away from Kenny. "What do you mean you don't know what ze proceedure ez?" The smaller blonde cries out and shakes his head. He tries to free himself but the teen's grip is hard like the steel handcuffs. "You must know somezing!" If possible the grip on his shirt tightens.

Butters heart races in his chest. He squeezes his eyes shut but still hears the protests of everyone in the room. Suddenly he's back in Kenny's arms. The small blonde clings to his lover crying and shaking. Butters tries to see the good in everyone and even though Christophe helped save him the little blonde is having a hard time seeing the good in the Frenchman. "This interview is over!"

Butters feels himself floating and sees the red blur that is Kenny and the violet one that is himself. Flash has made them look so pretty, but he kind of misses the before Flash times. A few minutes later the little blonde finds himself on something soft. "Are you okay, Buttercup?" Kenny murmurs. Butters peeks open his eyes and sees what he assumes is Kenny's room.

The room is large with three big windows along one wall. The wall with the windows has a square jutting out from it that Butters assumes is a bathroom. A little father down from the bathroom is a table with chairs. On that same wall (opposite the windows) is a row from floor to ceiling of cabinets. Beside the cabinets is a single door that leads to...somewhere. The bed is on the fourth wall between the window and door walls.

"Y-Yes. He just scared me." Butters can't get how familiar this room looks – even with the addition of the bathroom, posters, and curtains over the windows – but he just can't place it. Only when he catches a glimpse of the floor does he realize where he's at. "We're in the elementary school, aren't we?" Unlike those in Smiley Town, the residents of Treasure Cove were careful not to let anyone know where they were all staying.

Kenny nods. He doesn't look happy and Butters is sure he's going to stay pissed off for a while. "Its the only place that will comfortably fit all of us." Now that its said, Butters wonders how they couldn't have known. It seems like the obvious place, but maybe that's just because he's here. "Everyone has their own room, except for the couples who share."

Which means that no one will walk in on them. "I'm sorry you've had to go through this Butters." The taller blonde gently runs his fingers across the faint red marks where the metal bit into his skin. "I know how much it sucks to be tortured." Butters blushes lightly. He just loves it when Kenny touches him.

"I-I'm just worried about Tweek. He was there f-for hours, Ken. They just got started w-with me." Butters answers softly as his fingers find the drawstrings to Kenny's hoodie. Over the years he switched out his bright orange parka for a black hoodie. While both look good on him, Butters has to admit that he misses the old parka.

"Tweek's," The door bursts open and a honey-haired teen comes running into Kenny's room. "COCK! - Awake!" Upon seeing the two blondes tangled up in the sheets naked he quickly turns heel and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

"W-Who was that?!" Butters asks. His cheeks have flooded with red and he gathers the sheet to cover himself even though the intruder left. He can't believe someone just ran in without knocking; this is Kenny's room after all. The teen looked vaguely familiar but Butters can't be sure. "Wait he said Tweek's awake!"

Kenny sighs and pushes him back onto the mattress. He captures the blonde's sweet lips with his and successfully stops any protests; for the moment anyways. "That was Thomas, Kyle's boyfriend. And Tweek can wait until we're finished." Kenny purrs. He moves to the smaller teen's neck and places kisses there.

Kenny didn't really want to get out of bed. He's been fantasizing about taking the cute blonde in his own bed for years and when it finally happens Thomas has to come in and interrupt. A talk with Kyle is in order sometime soon but for now he hangs onto his boyfriend's hand while they go to the medical room. There are eight of them who share rooms so the ones that would have belonged to four other people have been transformed into other rooms: medical, interrogation, weaponry, and a basic storage one. Butters is practically bubbling with excitement at seeing the other blonde teen. Kenny is just worried about what they will find.

He gets the feeling that this Beast Butters was talking about has been administered to both Tweek and Butters. It must be a deadly process because they stole the Revival. Thinking about his one and only true love dying scares Kenny more than he is willing to admit and he tugs Butters closer by his waist. When they get to the medical room Kenny is mildly surprised to see quite a crowd outside. It looks like everyone except for the guards is gathered around the door. Kenny shoves his way through the crowd, growling at them when they get too close to his lover.

Just as they get to the door everyone hears something shatter from the inside. There is a collective inhale. Kenny pauses, looking back at the wide-eyed Butters. "Who's in there?" he asks the nearest person, a crimson haired girl called Red. From the other side of the door he hears cussing.

"Stan, Kyle, Token, Craig, and Tweek." Red answers. Her brown eyes are wide but determined and Kenny suddenly realizes that she and everyone else will not hesitate to kill Tweek if they deem him a threat. He can't just leave Butters out here defenseless – they all know he doesn't belong in Treasure Cove. Taking a deep breath Kenny opens the door and pulls Butters inside before quickly shutting it. They wait a heartbeat, surveying the scene.

The first thing Kenny notices is that its dark, only a thin stream of light from between the curtains and a flickering black light lights up the room. The next is the flashes of color darting around the room. "Tweek!" Before he can stop him, Butters has ripped himself from Kenny's grasp. Butters himself turns into a violet blur that heads straight for the other violet blur. A loud growl fills the room but Kenny gets the impression its one of fear and not really threatening.

Kenny races after him, feels his body vanish as he darts after his love. The two violet blurs are moving in sync now and the growling is taken down a notch in volume. "Tweek, its m-me, Butters. C-come on, you gotta stop this or else they'll g-get mad. Tell me whats wrong, Tweek, and we'll fix it." Kenny reaches Butters and wraps his arms around him.

At the same time red intertwines around Tweek; the others used Butters as a distraction. "Tweek! D-don't hurt him!" It sounds like something that would come from Craig's mouth and Kenny is so surprised that he loosens his hold on the blonde. Someone throws back the curtains and everyone pauses to blink in the dying sunlight that suddenly floods the room. "Please don't hurt him!"

Several pairs of eyes stare at Butters, being held back by Kenny and crying over the feral blonde being held by Craig. The noirette is whispering in the twitchy blonde's ear. Kenny can't take his eyes off Tweek. Tweek is snarling, his lips curled back and his large eyes wild. His fingers are curled as though he has claws to swipe at his captors. Stan looks from Tweek to Butters, "Is this what Francis was like?"

Butters stares at Stan then hangs his head. A second later he shakes it. Please don't say it Buttercup, Kenny mentally pleads with him. "No...Francis was much worse." Fuck. Now they will want to quarantine the two blondes.

Kyle looks at Kenny and approaches him slowly. "Kenny, you know what we need to do." But Kenny is prepared for it. He pushes Butters behind him and snarls – a brief thought of Tweek enters his mind – at the redhead Jew. "Look, it will just be some blood samples. He can still sleep in your room."

Kenny hesitates. "I-I'll do it fellas. If it will help Tweek get better." Butters speaks up. He puts a hand on Kenny's shoulder and nods at him. Kenny sighs and lets him pass.

"Alright. Just come over here and I'll get everything ready." Kyle leads him to a bed where Butters sits down. The little blonde nervously kicks his feet and smiles at Kenny. Kenny smiles back as cheerfully as he can but he's so worried about the outcome of this blood test that it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Butters smile falters and he looks down.

Kenny turns his attention back to Craig and Tweek. Whatever the noirette is whispering to him seems to be calming him down. After two minutes all signs of the beast are gone and he is his normal twitchy self. Tweek takes one look at Craig and sobs, throwing his arms around the noirette's neck. Craig puts his arms around Tweek's thin waist and holds him silently. The two lock eyes from across the room and Kenny sees fear in Craig's blue-gray orbs.

When he turns back to Butters there is a needle in his arm attached to a clear tube and blood is slowly flowing through it into a test tube. Butters and Kyle are having a very animated and seemingly enjoyable conversation. Stan and Token are having a heated discussion in the far corner. Kenny is left standing in the middle of the room. He feels so uncomfortable, which is really saying something since he rarely feels uncomfortable. "What the fuck are we going to do?"

All conversation stops. Token takes a step towards him then seems to think better of it. "What do you mean, dude? We have to find out what this Beast thing is." Kenny shakes his head. 'Beast' doesn't seem like the right name for it, not when Craig was able to calm Tweek down so easily.

"They need the Revival because this thing kills." Kenny mutters. "But its not a 'Beast', its more like a Pet or something." It comes to him suddenly. "This thing is going to be used to control them!" His eyes find Butters, who is looking significantly paler than before.

Stan raises an eyebrow. He pinches the bridge of his nose, a clear sign that he is stressed out and upset. If he were the leader Kenny is sure he would have gray hairs by now. Especially with having Cartman as an opponent. "What are you talking about Kenny? We don't know anything about this thing except it makes them go insane."

Kenny shakes his head. "No, we know that it makes them go animalistically insane. Until someone distracts them enough that they can be calmed down." Everyone looks at Craig and Tweek. The noirette glares back fiercely, daring any of them to get close to his boyfriend. Tweek looks very uncomfortable and begins to make small distressed noises.

"Tweek, we're going to need some blood from you too." Kyle informs the jittery blonde. Tweek screams and buries himself in Craig's trench coat. Craig lifts the distressed teen up, backs up a step, and sits down on the bed beside Butters. Tweek shakes so much that Kenny wonders how Craig can ignore that feeling against his dick all the time. Maybe he's used to it?

From the other bed Butters speaks up, "I-its okay Tweek. It d-doesn't hurt at all." He sends Tweek a cheery smile that the coffee-addict doesn't see. Kyle expertly pulls the needle from Butters arm and puts a lid on the test tube. The Jew puts a Hello Kitty band-aid on the tiny drop of blood and gives Butters a friendly smile.

"What if they use my b-blood for -ack! - evil!?" Tweek's protest is muffled. There is a collective sigh from everyone in the room except for Craig, who is clearly used to such behavior. "Or what if they are really injecting – nng! - something and not really taking my blood!?" Kyle looks helplessly to Craig who rolls his eyes and strokes the shock of blonde hair. "I don't want to die!"

Tweek wails the words and everyone in the room – probably the hallway too – hears them. It kind of puts things into perspective. And it really tugs on Kenny's heartstrings. Kenny knows what its like to not want to die. "We won't use your blood for evil and we won't inject anything into you. All we need it for is to break down whatever they put into you and to try and find a cure for it."

Kenny suspects that Kyle isn't really helping but to his surprise Tweek slowly comes out from Craig's trench coat. "A-Alright." he easily agrees. Kyle walks over and gently puts the needle in Tweek's shaky arm. Kenny looks away to Butters, who is admiring his Hello Kitty band-aid. His innocence is one of the things Kenny loves about Butters.

Butters smiles at Kenny as he excuses himself to go out for a smoke. Craig follows only a few seconds later, giving Tweek a peck on the forehead. Both blondes watch their kind-of boyfriends leave. When they are gone Butters turns to Tweek. "Do you think that was Beast they electrocuted us with?" he asks quietly.

Tweek shivers, a ghost of the pain briefly glazing his golden eyes. Finally he nods. "Nngh! What else could - gah - it be? I-I've never d-done an-anything like that b-before they – ack - tortured me." The jittery teen takes a sip of his coffee.

His golden eyes dart around but the room is empty aside from the two sitting at their table. So many memories in the cafeteria and hardly any of them are good. Butters sighs and looks at his band-aid again. The little white kitten head smiles up at him. "What did Craig say to you to make you stop?" he asks softly.

Tweek twitches and one eye squeezes shut. He makes a strange noise then looks around again. "I don't know, I c-couldn't understand - nngh! - him. It was like he was speaking a – ack! - d-different language." Butters raises an eyebrow in surprise. "W-Why didn't it - gah! - happen to you too?"

Butters furrows his pale eyebrows worriedly. He doesn't want to think about what would have happened if he had been tortured as long as Tweek was. What if no one was able to calm him down? "I-I don't know. Maybe because I wasn't exposed to it as long as you were?" He rubs his knuckles together nervously.

Tweek looks around with shifty golden eyes before finally settling them on Butters teal ones. "I died. I-I don't know how many times but I d-died." Teal orbs widen into saucers. There was once that Butters felt like he was dead but somehow he wasn't. "D-does this make us – nngh! - zombies?"

"I don't think so. We only lived because we got that Revival stuff." Tweek nods quickly. Butters chews on his bottom lip and blushes. "I'm glad they came for us." he whispers.

Tweek's perceptive golden eyes seem to finish the thought that neither of them will say out loud. "I missed him." Tweek murmurs, his eyes downcast. Even though the other blonde can't see it Butters nods. "W-who knows how long t-that would have – gah! - gone on..." Once again Butters nods.

Both of them hear it when their not-exactly boyfriends return. "Hey Buttercup." In spite of it all Butters just adores that nickname. He smiles widely at Kenny, who leans over to kiss him before sliding into the seat next to him. Butters is pulled onto Kenny's lap, the action causing him to blush.

Craig greets Tweek almost the exact same way, but with using Tweek's nickname 'Tweekers'. The jittery blonde makes small pleased noises as his boyfriend pulls him close. He rests his head against Craig's shoulder and smiles over at Butters. Butters watches as Craig buries his nose and lips in Tweek's shock of sunshine blonde hair. The only time the noirette ever looks at peace is when he's with the twitchy blonde.

Come to think of it, Kenny is the same way when he's around Butters. Sure, he may look easy-going normally but Butters knows him well enough to be able to see past that mask of happiness. Butters feels a small tug on his heart and chews on his bottom lip again. They all chat for a little while, Kenny and Craig embarrassing and flattering their boyfriends and boasting about them to each other. When the four of them say goodnight and part Butters forces the feeling away. Its not like he could just wait for Carousal, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**All Of The Lights**  
As quietly as possible the teen slips out of bed. Years of sneaking around and running away have honed his skills. He slips out the door like a shadow and tiptoes down the hallway to the bathroom. No one sees him enter the bathroom and lock the door behind him. A sound makes him freeze, but familiar arms sliding around his waist have him relaxing. The teen faces someone of equal height to him and easily presses his lips to the other teen's.

There is no reaching up on tiptoe or having to have his partner lean over. The two teens lace their fingers together and marvel at how they are the same size. They kiss again, just a chaste thing that has them both smiling. The next time their lips meet its in a deeper kiss. Their free hands pull each other close. They make their way to the counter top and lean against the white marble.

No words are needed as the two come together. Their kisses swallow the moans. There is only a whisper of skin against skin but to the lovers its the loudest sound in the room. Limbs intertwine and fingers tangle in hair. Everything except the two of them is forgotten, unnecessary and useless. Only they matter.

When they finish they get on their clothes back on. They are all smiles and gentle touches. The two straighten out their clothes and fix their messy hair. With one last kiss they leave the bathroom and return to their separate rooms. The teen slips back into bed with a quiet sigh.

Tweek opens his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. He lets out a panicked scream, rolls over and falls out of bed, and scurries underneath it to hide himself. The blonde looks out from beneath the bed but only sees table legs. In his chest his heart beats rapidly. He feels a low growl forming and swallows it as quickly as he can. If he dies then he won't be with the one he wants to be with most.

Besides, who knows what kind of experiments they will run on him? Kyle and Christophe must have tested out the Revival on someone. "Tweek, why are you under the bed?" Another scream tears itself from the twitchy blonde's throat. How does Craig know where he is?! Is he a mind-reader?!

Oh Tweek knew he shouldn't have given his blood away! Now they can all track him! He'll never be able to hide again! "H-How do you know I'm under the b-bed?" He asks suspiciously. A sigh comes from above him.

"Tweek, I've known you since we were in third grade. I know where you like to hide." Well that much is true, Tweek thinks. A brief pause in which Tweek imagines Craig smiling, "And I saw you fall." Sure enough there is amusement in his voice.

"D-Don't laugh a-at me." Tweek feels his eyes starting to prickle with tears. He hates being laughed at, absolutely despises it. Tweek already knows he's a funny-looking freak; he doesn't need everyone else telling him so. He has huge weird yellow eyes with dilated pupils so that only a thin ring of yellow is visible; insane yellow hair that is untameable even with gel and a brush; a too-long and thin, boney frame. Teeth bite into his soft lip to keep from crying as he blinks rapidly.

Craig's face appears upside down from the edge of the bed. Tweek can see the apology in his sapphire blue eyes but the noirette doesn't voice it. "Come out from under the bed. Nothing is going to hurt you." The blonde shakes his head. He just knows that something bad will happen when he comes out from underneath his sanctuary.

Irritation flashes in Craig's eyes. "Come on Tweek. Aren't you hungry?" Quickly the blonde shakes his head. The movement causes him to stir up dust, which tickles his nose and makes him sneeze. "Don't you want coffee?"

Tweek rubs his nose but at the mention of his favorite beverage – and one of the things he lives off of – he looks up at Craig. It could be a trap..But this is Craig...But Tweek only ever sees Craig at Carousal. He doesn't know how Craig is outside of Carousal because the noirette always avoids him on the streets. Finally his weakness for coffee wins out and Tweek crawls out from under Craig's bed.

He dusts himself off as best he can while Craig waits impatiently. Once he has a plan Craig always likes to go through with it. Craig has his hand on the door when it suddenly opens. A short handsome brunette boy stands in the doorway. "They want to talk to Tweek." he says.

The blonde is surprised that he has a beautiful voice to match his physical attractiveness. However, Tweek gets the feeling that he is younger than them. "After we get Tweek coffee." Craig replies coolly. The boy looks slightly irritated at being told what to do.

"There's coffee there for him." The teen grumbles. His brown eyes glare at the two of them and Tweek shrinks back to half hide behind Craig. Craig flips the shorter teen off. The brunette's eyes flash with anger. Tweek notices his hands start to shake while he struggles to control himself.

What if the Beast was given to this kid? Tweek shudders at the thought. "Bridon," a new voice comes from nowhere and a person materializes from the shadows. It sounds like silken sin. "As cute as you are when you're angry, you shouldn't keep us waiting."

A low, dark chuckle. "He might decide to hand you over to me." Tweek finds himself face-to-face with a tall dark haired teen. The noir's hair is curled and his dark brown eyes filled with a quiet rage directed at the world. The addressed brunette simply nods, sending them one more pointed glare, then turns heel and disappears down the hallway. "He sent me to escort you."

"Somehow I doubt that." Craig grumbles. However, he takes Tweek's hand and leads him down the hallway. The creepy Goth kid follows them like a shadow creature. "Stan and the others want to ask you some questions. That's not too much pressure is it?"

Tweek stares up at Craig with wide scared golden eyes. His hands are shaking again and he wants to go back to last night and the peace he briefly felt. They come to another classroom and enter it. Tweek's first thought is that they are going to torture him for information and he turns heel to run away. Craig grabs him before he can go anywhere. His not-quite boyfriend sets him down and Tweek catches two familiar scents.

The first is the scent of freshly brewed coffee. The other is the faint sugary scent of Butters. They must have interviewed him while Tweek was still asleep. If he's still alive then that's good news for the twitchy blonde. Craig sits beside him on a bench, between Tweek and the door. The Goth teen closes the door behind them with a quiet click and sinks into the shadows again.

Only the faint glow of a cigarette reveals his position. There are three others in the room: Stan, Kyle, and Christophe. Everyone except Kyle puts Tweek's already-frayed nerves on edge. Stan and Kyle sit opposite Tweek and Craig while Christophe is between them and the Goth. "Do you know why you're here?" Kyle asks gently.

By the looks of it Stan and Christophe want to speak out but they hold their tongues. Tweek is handed a cup of coffee by the Goth teen. He sniffs it suspiciously before taking a tentative sip. Nothing but black coffee in here. Good. He looks back to Kyle and shakes his head.

"Do you know what the experiment Cartman tried on you was?" Kyle asks patiently. The patience is a facade. Kyle is known for having a temper. Tweek takes a bigger drink of his addiction. It only barely helps to soothe his nerves.

He rapidly shakes his head. "H-He didn't tell me. He – gah! - just s-said that everyone c-could be together – ack! - again." The blonde watches them connecting the dots. What Cartman said is true, everyone can be together again if Tweek went through with the experiment. What he didn't say is that other people besides Tweek would be going through it.

"How long did he torture you?" Beside the Jew Stan rolls his eyes. "What? Its a legitimate question. Well, fine, you ask the questions then." Kyle frowns as he crosses his arms and leans back.

Stan leans forward now, as though he's eager to hear the answers. "What exactly happened?" Tweek goes pale from the memory. His entire body trembles. He remembers the pain, the intense pain that killed him. Through the Beast Eric Cartman killed him.

"The fatass took me b-back to – ack!- his office. I t-think they k-knocked me out cause a-all - nngh! - I remember is waking up – gah! - strapped to a table. The table m-moved and he s-started putting these wire – ack! - things on me. Then he dumped this g-green – gah! - stuff on me and turned a d-dial and sent electricity t-through me." Tweek clutches his body as tightly as he can even though he is still sore. He doesn't want to think about dying!

Craig takes his hand and gently rubs the back of it with his thumb. Tweek is kind of surprised they let him sit in on this, but he knows Craig would hide him away if they said no. Stan and Kyle exchange looks that Tweek can't read. "Anything else?"

Tweek's eyes fall to his lap. He blinks a few times. What he really wants to do is throw his head back to keep from crying like a pussy but that would give him away. He must be strong! "T-they kept adding m-more and upping the v-voltage." His voice cracks.

"Do you think Beast's medium is electricity?" Kyle asks before anyone else can say anything. "It must take a lot out of them if they need the Revival to use it." It makes Tweek sick to see how enthusiastic the redhead is at the possibilities. Of course, this is the inventor of Flash. Tweek supposes he can make anything he wants to.

From the shadows Christophe speaks up. His voice is cold and unfeeling. "Eet ez possible." His dull green eyes flicker to Tweek. "'As anyone died recently?" The question throws Tweek off.

He blinks and shrugs. Tweek rarely left the safety of his room, he hardly ever talked to anyone except Butters. "Someone who 'as died from somezing zat eesn't us." Christophe probes. Like Kyle he seems full of patience, except its not just a mask of patience. Christophe is an efficient killer.

When they first developed the Beast they tested it on a nobody. One day Butters came running into their room and told him Dog Poo went crazy and died. Apparently he ran into a mirror repeatedly until he broke both the glass and his skull. Tweek suspects that he should neglect mentioning that part. "Dog Poo died. We don't know how."

"'Ow long ago was zis?" The brunette sits on the bench beside Kyle and lights up a cigarette. The redhead seems to calm down beside the Mole. It seems that no one is really in love with the person they are with. Or Tweek's reading into it too much; but he bets if he looks under the table he will see them touching. Of course they could just be good friends like Stan and Kyle are.

Tweek gently tugs on his hair. "When they first made – nngh! - Beast. W-We didn't know about it then." He takes another big swig of coffee. "We found – ack! - out that B-Beast exists when they did i-it to Francis. I-I don't know – nngh! - how he survived it without your R-Revival stuff."

"Did you notice anyone sneak out the night of Carousal?" Kyle asks curiously. They want to know who stole it, Tweek realizes. In that regard he can't help at all. Tweek shakes his head no. Kyle opens his mouth to speak but Craig cuts him off.

"He was with me and I didn't give him any time to look around." Stan gives Craig a knowing smile which Tweek's noirette doesn't return. The blonde himself feels heat flooding his face and he looks down with a small noise. "Is this almost over?"

"Almost." Kyle promises with a strained smile. "Let me lay out what we know: you learned about this thing you call 'Beast' after Francis went insane from it but not before Dog Poo died. Obviously Beast kills and its in an electrical form. We assume that you and Butters were both exposed to Beast, but you more so. Butters isn't showing any signs of savageness."

Tweek's eyes widen at the word 'savage'. To be honest he doesn't really remember what happened when he woke up in the hospital room – at least that's what he's telling himself. "So its something that you have to be exposed to for a certain length of time, a few hours gets a tameable reaction like yours. A half hour gets little to no response. How long was Francis experimented on?" Kyle continues.

"W-we – gah! - don't know. I-I think it was a whole d-day b-because we didn't – argh! - see him the day before he w-went crazy." Tweek answers. He wants this to be over with. All Tweek wants is to go spend the day with Craig and check up on Butters. But it doesn't look like that is going to happen any time soon.

Kyle gives a thoughtful noise. Tweek notices that Christophe's green eyes narrow slightly, as though he's remembering something he doesn't like. "Craig calmed you down yesterday, so someone who is close to you can 'tame the Beast', so to speak. But you had to be distracted before you would listen." The redhead is way too enthusiastic about this, but Tweek supposes that's what happens when you are an inventor. He's glad he hasn't ever invented anything; he doesn't want to go mad like Kyle.

"You can talk about this on your own time. We're leaving." Craig stands up, pulling Tweek along with him. The others let them go without a fight. In his chest Tweek's heart hammers unevenly against his ribs when he looks back to see Kyle smiling madly. Quickly he shuts the door and follows Craig to the cafeteria.

Tweek smiles shyly at Butters as the feminine teen bends over to pick some pink flowers. A tiny little bug crawls on one and the blonde quickly flicks it off then looks to see if Tweek noticed. The jittery blonde pretends to not have, which produces a smile from Butters. The flowers are handed to Tweek with a small bow and a happy smile. Tweek accepts them and raises them to his face to smell. There is the strong smell of fresh flower and the faint scent of honey.

The exchange complete, Butters returns to his task of picking wild flowers. Tweek follows him, accepting each flower handed to him and putting them in the basket at the crook of his arm with all the others. They have been doing this for hours, running from one patch of wild flowers to the next. Butters is careful to leave some flowers so that there will be more in the future to be picked. Smiley Town is covered in wild flowers, which aren't very wild since the girls and Cartman like to plant them there. Of course, those ones can't be picked otherwise there will be a detention.

But in Treasure Cove they don't plant flowers so the ones that grow naturally are allowed to be picked. To be on the safe side they had asked their boyfriends before going out on this expedition. When Butters decides they have enough the two teens sit down in a grassy area. Butters shows Tweek how to weave the stems together and soon they have crowns, necklaces, and bracelets made of the pink flowers. They exchange them with smiles and laughter. Its so easy to forget all of their troubles, if only for a moment.

Craig watches his sort-of boyfriend from the roof of the school and puffs on a cigarette. Tweek and Butters are sitting in the sun laughing and making flower jewelry like girls. On anyone else it would be too gay, but for them its cute. Beside him Kenny indulges in his own filthy habit, his glacier blue eyes trained on the two blondes below. "They look so happy." The noirette observes.

Kenny raises an eyebrow. "Isn't that a good thing?" he questions. Craig shrugs. He's just jealous, he knows. Jealous and possessive.

At least in Smiley Town Tweek had friends. Of course now Butters is here. Craig isn't so much of an asshole that he won't let his boyfriend keep his friend – especially since they went through the same painful experience. That's what he keeps telling himself anyways. It would be unfair to Tweek and Craig figures the kid has been through enough already.

The door to the roof opens behind them. Footsteps get closer until another noirette is seen. "They want you to steal the Revival back." Craig and Kenny briefly exchange looks before going back to staring down at their boyfriends. "Now." The shorter noirette elaborates.

"Just us two?" the attractive blonde beside them asks. Ike shakes his head no. "Let me guess, Christophe's coming and maybe Token?" Its the usual gang of capable teens. Another shake of the head.

"Kenny, Craig, Stan, and Red." Ike recites. The young Canadian looks over the edge at the two blondes playing in the grass. Craig doesn't miss his smile. "Georgie and I will keep an eye on them while you're gone." Ike promises.

"I'd rather leave them with Token." Craig replies. He drops the butt of his cigarette and snuffs it with a black boot. Ike sighs and rolls his eyes. "I don't trust the Goth kids." Knowing Ike he will pick up on the innuendo.

"Pretty bold statement there, Tucker." Ike comments nonchalantly. Maybe one of the reasons Kinder Goth likes Ike so much is that he's a nonconformist unintentionally. Except when it comes to Canadian affairs. Of course, they haven't watched the news or listened to the radio in forever. Who knows whats going on outside of South Park?

Craig shrugs. "What does it matter? He isn't Goth anymore." That statement is not entirely true. Stan might not be completely Goth like the other three Goth boys but he still wears the cross earring and carries the cane around.

"Well," Kenny begins as he stretches, his cigarette having met the same fate Craig's did. "We should be going. The sooner we leave the sooner we come back and I can fuck Butters through the mattress." He heads to the door and the noirettes follow him. Craig yawns as Kenny exchanges greetings with the guards on their way up to the roof.

It appears that Token will be looking out for their blondes after all, something that makes Craig happy because he trusts the black teen. Bebe shoots him a suspicious glare which the noirette pointedly ignores. Ike leads them down the stairs to the second story and to the interrogation room, which also serves as a meeting room. Craig has a suspicion that its both an interrogation room and a meeting room because they want to scare them on the way here. Which will it be – a harmless meeting or a scary interrogation?

Stan did say he wanted to interrogate everyone with a lover in Smiley Town. Ike leads them into the well-lit room. As usual Christophe and Evan are in the corners, silently watching the events that unfold around them. Stan, Kyle, and Red are laughing about something. Kyle is spread out across the table on his back but flips over onto his stomach to smile at them. Craig doesn't really see anything worth smiling over – then again he never does – and flips the redhead off.

Stan rolls his eyes and smiles up at Craig. The noirette leans against the wall opposite them while Kenny takes a seat beside Red. "We're going to get Revival back." Stan needlessly informs him. Craig doesn't respond. "And we're going to replace it with something else."

Kyle stands up and takes out a vial of jade green liquid. The redhead giggles madly. "'Tophe, the subject, please." Christophe throws a sack onto the table. It lets out a squeak and wriggles around frantically. Kyle puts on latex gloves, unties the chord around the bag, and reaches in. He pulls out a frantic squirrel and sets it on the table, holding it down with one hand. Stan inhales and looks away.

Fruity animal-lover. Everyone already knows where this is going but no one – not even Stan – tries to stop it. Kyle tilts the vial over and the jade runs over the squirrel's gray body. It happens in a second; one minute the squirrel is struggling to get away the next its still. "We don't have a name for it yet, but it will be wicked." Kyle explains as he tucks the vial away and stuffs the dead squirrel back into the sack.

The meeting is taking a predictable course. Obviously they are going to replace Revival with Wicked. Craig wonders who is going to die because of this jade green liquid. Maybe he should rephrase that to 'who is going to die first'. "We should call it Wicked." Kenny speaks up.

"Its probably in the basement." Kenny mutters. He crouches beside Craig, body trembling. Craig doubts that anyone aside from himself can feel the subtle vibrations. It reminds him of Tweek and his resolve to get revenge hardens. They will pay for torturing his boyfriend.

"Christophe said their security has been trippled." Stan whispers. "That's like everyone. No one will be in the rooms." He falls silent as a pair of guards walks by. When they leave he makes eye contact with Red and jerks his head in the direction of the building.

Red pulls her red hair back in a pony tail, pauses, then dashes for the white building. That's another problem with Flash, Craig thinks, they can see us coming. Craig watches as she takes out a lone guard and enters the building. A few seconds later she reappears and the others dash over to join her. They slink through the empty hallways in single file, Stan in front and Craig taking up the rear. "Kenny, Red, go switch out the green stuff."

Kenny and Red nod seriously and vanish down into the basement. Craig stands beside Stan silently. He wants a smoke. "What will you do if its not there?" he asks. It was the one thing they didn't go over during the meeting a few hours earlier.

Stan looks strangely calm. "We'll split up and search for it." He replies in a whisper. Craig nods and shoves his hands in his pockets. Stormy gray-blue eyes study Stan. They could be almost twins, except for some slight differences.

Craig is taller and his eyes have gray in them and he isn't so expressive. Stan is more muscular and tan and eager for everything. But they both have the same longish straight black hair that no one else in South Park has. And their eyes are the same shade of blue, except Craig's have the gray flecks that make them stormy. Both of them are leaders and they both dislike each other. Yeah right we can be twins, Craig thinks to himself.

That would just be narcissistic. Craig is many things but narcissistic is not one of them. He sighs as he waits for the other two to return so they can leave and he can see Tweek again. The jittery blonde is up and about and seems fine but Craig knows how good he is at faking things when he thinks it will upset the noirette. "Why did you switch sides?" Stan's voice draws him from his thoughts and he glances over at the noir.

Stan is staring at him curiously, trying to get a read but failing. No one has ever asked him why he switched sides. Craig shrugs. "I didn't want this shit to happen to me." That's only a part of it. A very small part because it turned out that he and everyone else was experimented on anyways.

The leader furrows his brow. "But we used Flash." Stan points out. "That was an experiment that actually went right." Craig still can't believe that after six years the glow is still as bright as day one and that there haven't really been any negative side effects. He's waiting for something bad to happen because of this.

Craig rolls his eyes and huffs. He sounds like Tweek. "You think I wanted these fucking tattoos? I hate being marked." Stan looks down at his hands, at the invisible tattoos there. "You wouldn't understand; your lover is on the same side as you."

Stan raises an eyebrow. "Tweek is on our side now." His tone is challenging. He's daring Craig to disagree, to say that this is all a set up and that he's the one who leaked information about Revival. This, Craig thinks, is my interrogation. Whatever.

Craig would never tell Tweek something like that – he knows how easy it is to get information out of the blonde – it would scare him to death. His jaw clenches to the point of being painful. "But his tattoos are still different. I have to go to Carousal every New Moon and I can't even see his face how it should be because you ruined it with that fucking Flash." No one has ever gotten that out of him.

He has been careful not to tell anyone how he really feels to avoid any suspicions about which side he's on. Craig knows that no one trusted him when he first came to Treasure Cove but after a few years they did. To them he's just another one of them. And why not? He got the red tattoos. He's fought against Smiley Town just has hard as the rest of them.

Footsteps sound from the basement and a few seconds later Kenny and Red appear. They carry a half-empty container of Revival. "Too easy. We gotta get out of here." Kenny growls in a hushed voice. The two don't even wait for the noirettes before they start for the exit.

Stan catches up to them but Craig hangs back a half a minute. He looks down into the dark basement and wonders what it was like for Tweek to go through that. Cartman is an asshole and to him everyone is expendable. Craig is mostly the same way, but he at least tries to keep everyone alive and together. He takes a step when suddenly something hard hits the back of his head.

Tweek sits on the edge of Kenny's bed and looks worriedly towards the window. He has the most horrible feeling that something is wrong with Craig. A constant stream of small worried noises comes from his mouth and he trembles like a leaf in Autumn. "W-Why didn't he say g-goodbye?" The other blonde in the room stops his search of the room to send a small smile in Tweek's direction.

When Tweek doesn't smile back Butters straightens himself and walks over to him. He puts his arms around the twitching blonde and gives him a peck on the forehead. "I'm sure they just didn't want to worry us." Tweek looks up into Butters expressive teal eyes and sees that he truly believes what he's saying. In spite of this, Tweek is not reassured. He knows that Craig is in trouble.

Something wet wakes Craig. He lets out a soft groan and tries to move only to find himself restrained. What the fuck? He inhales deeply then slowly exhales. Stormy blue-gray eyes look around and widen when he realizes where he is. The basement.

"Good morning Craig." An overly cheerful voice greets him. Its one he recognizes and it grates against his nerves. "You know, if you guys weren't so stupid you would have taken the Revival when you stole that pair of freak blondes." As true as it is, Craig mentally rebels against is just because its Cartman speaking. Tweek hates being called a freak just as much as Craig hates being called an asshole.

Craig is silent. He already has some idea of whats going to happen to him and he knows that he can't escape. Might as well just let it happen and hope it isn't too bad. Cartman frowns. "Don't worry Craig, soon you'll be able to fuck that little freak bitch Tweek again." The Mayor of Smiley Town laughs.

It chills Craig because its tone is one that says Cartman knows something Craig doesn't. But he doesn't let on how much it bothers him. Craig looks down and sees wires attached to various places. There are at least two dozen stuck to his exposed flesh. Cartman smirks. "This is going to hurt a lot, but don't worry, the Revival will keep you from staying dead."

Craig flips the brunette off, though the movement is awkward because his hands are handcuffed above his head. Why is he hanging? His stormy eyes drop to the cement ground. There's a drain in the floor almost directly below him. The noirette doesn't want to think about why they need a drain. Revival drips off of his feet and nose and disappears down the drain.

His eyes snap back to Cartman, who is moving to some device. Its not a very big device and it only has a few buttons and a dial. "We have to start slow or else it won't take and you'll just end up insane like Dog Poo and kill yourself." the Mayor explains. "Such a shame but at least we found out how to do it right when we used Francis." Briefly Cartman frowns, as though he has a bad taste in his mouth.

For a brief flash he wanted nothing more than to kill Cartman. But that went away instantly once he turned on the machine. Craig didn't know what the machine was, only that it sent electricity to his body via the wires. That electricity is Beast. His body moves of its own accord, thrusting forward while a scream rips from his throat. That asshole Cartman actually giggles when Craig screams.

The session continued for the remainder of the day. More green water was dumped on Craig's limp body and more wires were added. Cartman turns the dial and the voltage increases. Craig can't even scream anymore. He wants to die. There is something humiliating about being tortured that he can't really explain.

It feels like Cartman has scarred him more than just physically; emotionally, mentally, spiritually, and sexually too. At that moment he feels like the most disgusting person in the world. Is this how Tweek felt? Probably. Except Craig is sure that he didn't feel the deja vu. This is deja vu right?

Eventually Cartman leaves Craig hanging there naked and in pain. He tells him goodnight. Craig wonders if evil like Cartman actually sleeps. He doesn't get a second of sleep. Time passes – it doesn't feel like much – before the brunette comes back. This time he holds a slender knife.

He goes to work on Craig' side, stabbing and intentionally missing vital organs. Craig can't say how many times he has been stabbed; all he knows is that it is a lot and he can feel every single one of the new wounds. Apparently Revival is not a pain killer. Cartman stands back to study him for a few minutes before smiling wickedly. "Wonder what happens when we mix Revival with that stuff you guys brought over." His tone tells Craig he already knows the answer.

Surely Cartman won't kill him? Mentally Craig scolds himself. Of course Cartman would - Craig did leave him after all. "This isn't as exciting as it was the last time I was chained to something." Craig taunts. The effect is ruined by his hoarse voice cracking.

Brown eyes narrow. "Fuck you." If there is one thing Cartman hates, its having someone leave him; especially for an enemy. The Revival is nearly gone from Craig's skin. Cartman twists the dial to the highest level. Someone comes in and dumps jade green liquid onto him.

There is no time to scream. No time even to go over his life. Or say 'fuck you' to Cartman. Or 'I love you' to Tweek. There is no white light or long tunnel. Craig Tucker simply ceases to exist.

"Please go after him!" Tweek begs Stan. He's shaking uncontrollably, tears blurring his vision. The blonde can barely stand for the knowledge that Craig has been captured. Tweek knows whats happening to him and it makes him sick to his stomach. And since Craig and Cartman have history, who knows what he will do to Craig.

"Please! Y-you don't know – nngh! - what its like! Cartman is going to kill him!" The thought makes him light-headed. Tweek drops to his knees in front of the noirette who looks so much like his boyfriend. "Please rescue him!"

The room is quiet except for Tweek's desperate pleading. Everyone is gathered in the cafeteria, originally to congratulate the returning party then to listen to Stan's answer. Tweek can feel their sympathy for him and also their distrust. But he doesn't know if that distrust is aimed at him or at Craig. Craig is the one person who switched sides before the war really began. No one is likely to forget that no matter what he does to prove his loyalty.

Seeing Tweek at Carousal doesn't help. As Tweek kneels before Stan, literally begging for the life of someone who matters dearly to him, he feels it the second Stan makes up his mind. "I'm sorry Tweek, but we can't just go over there and risk more lives." Golden orbs capture blue and for a half a second see a flicker of indecision in Stan's. Then Tweek throws back his head and howls.

He howls a song of mourning. The pain is overwhelming. It cuts through to his very core and shatters his being. His entire world has been torn apart. For in that moment he came to a terrible realization. Craig Tucker is dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Butters places a kiss on Kenny's forehead before slipping out the door and into the hallway. Kenny watches his boyfriend go with a reassuring smile on his face but as soon as the little blonde is gone it fades. Everyone knew what happened when Tweek had his breakdown. No one doubted for a second that Tweek would know when Craig died even though the knowledge was subconscious. Tweek had howled himself unconscious. Afterwards they took him to the medical room to have Kyle look at him.

Kyle said that he was just going through stress. He also said that there is no reason to think Tweek's fears are real, but knowing Cartman he admitted its likely Craig is indeed dead. So Tweek was carried back to Craig's room to be left in peace for a few hours. Butters was upset that Tweek is so devastated and spent the last few hours spooned against Kenny. That is until Token came in to tell them that Tweek is awake and can't be calmed down. Knowing that the jittery blonde needs his boyfriend more than Kenny does at the moment, Kenny agreed to let Butters spend the night in Craig's room.

It doesn't make Kenny feel any better though. He had no beef with Craig – unlike so many of the others here – and knew how hard he was trying to make them accept him. Knowing that Craig is gone kind of hurts more than Kenny ever thought it would. So he lays in the dark and goes over and over in his head all of his memories with the noirette. The one that stands out most is the night they hooked up. It was only once and they said it was because they missed their blondes, but it was the closest Kenny ever felt to anyone.

Never mind that Craig is – was - an amazing fuck. He felt something so powerful when they were together and it scared him. He knows Craig felt it too. But both of them decided to stay with their blondes, whom they love and have an intense desire to protect. Now Tweek is without Craig forever. Come to think of it, so is Kenny.

"T-Tweek?" Butters opens the door to Craig's room and steps inside the darkness. There is no light – not even the black light is turned on – and there is no sound. Butters nervously rubs his knuckles together. He cares about Tweek a lot but he knows that Beast and grief make people dangerous. The jittery blonde who has kept him company all these years is no exception.

"It feels like -nngh - something is missing." Butters tilts his head and turns it but can't pinpoint where Tweek's voice is coming from. "Like I've d-died and was brought back to life with the R-Revival." A sarcastic laugh. "What a s-stupid, u-useless mistake. Maybe this is - gah - why creativity is k-killed off as soon as possible."

"I-I'm sorry Tweek." Butters mumbles."I know he meant a lot to you." Suddenly he feels wind against the back of his neck. The feminine blonde hears the soft click of a lock. His heart beats faster.

Long fingers rest against his exposed hips, just barely brushing against the sensitive skin there. Butters can barely contain his shiver. "Not as much as you do." Tweek murmurs. Hearing those words makes him go warm and soft inside. He allows himself a small smile.

The trembling blonde puts his lips against the shell of Butters ear. "T-This whole room smells like Craig." Tweek whispers. His voice is haunted. "Its l-like he's still – argh - here. Watching me."

This time Butters doesn't attempt to hold in his shiver – a shiver born of the fear that maybe Craig really is watching them. "If he i-is here its just to w-watch over you." Tweek hugs Butters from behind seeking comfort. Butters presses back into him and puts his hands over the shaking ones on his hips. "You know how much he l-loved you." He laces their fingers together and gently squeezes Tweek's hand.

Tweek just nods against Butters shoulder. Butters feels Tweek's jaw move slightly and assumes he's biting his bottom lip again. Its a bad habit both of them have. "Do you think he did it too?" Tweek asks softly. The words cut at Butters like a razor.

He has no idea if Craig ever sought anyone out aside from Tweek. There are so many people who would have gladly added the stoic noirette to the notches in their bed posts and Butters is sure that Craig would take advantage of that. On the other hand, Craig obviously was in love with Tweek. He lavished Tweek with attention at every Carousal and went out of his way to avoid fights with the shaky blonde when they met up on the streets. When Craig was around everyone knew not to mess with Tweek 'the freak'. Even when he wasn't all someone had to do was mention the noir and it would give people pause.

Now there is no one to look after Tweek and protect him from the bullies in Smiley Town. "They s-still hate him." Tweek murmurs. "After e-everything he's done for t-them they still h-hate him! Argh!" Butters is silent; he can't argue with that.

Craig was caught in between Smiley Town and Treasure Cove. Neither side trusted him and neither side wanted him. Butters kind of knows what that's like. No one wants him. Well...almost no one. "Do you think that...that Cartman will...s-send him back?"

Butters can just imagine Cartman dumping Craig's lifeless body on their side of the white line for Treasure Cove to find. He's such a big jerk he would do it. "I hope he does." Gently Butters squeezes Tweek's hand. The back of his shirt is becoming damp. "I don't want him to stay there alone!"

The pale blonde turns around. He wraps his arms around Tweek and lifts his chin to rest it on that fluffily spiky blonde hair."Aw...Don't worry Tweek, we'll get him back." Butters promises. As Tweek openly sobs Butters just hopes he can keep his promise.

"I hope your happy." Kenny puffs on his cigarette, glaring at Stan from the corner of his eye. God its painful how much the two look alike. The noirette frowns, his sapphire blue eyes troubled. Good. Let him wallow in his guilt.

Stan pulls a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, chooses one, and lights it. He smokes for a few minutes in silence then glances over at Kenny. "I didn't want to leave him." It doesn't stop Kenny's anger from spiking. "But this has been going on long enough."

Kenny bites through his cigarette and hisses. He spits out the tobacco and licks his hoodie to get the rest of it off. Stan glances at him again then looks out over the field of wildflowers. Just earlier Butters and Tweek had been out here smiling and laughing and happy. Once again he wonders why Craig decided against saying goodbye to them. "The best guy we have here..."

Kenny can feel Stan's head moving in his direction. At first he doesn't even bother looking at the noirette. When his head starts to smoke he turns to look at his 'leader'. Stan glares at Kenny fiercely. His sapphire blue eyes are ablaze with anger and shame. "Don't you dare."

In spite of the warning Kenny finishes quickly, "And you kill him." Even he is surprised at the resentment in his voice. Since Craig died its been like something inside him has shut off. He knows he should feel the pain but something is stopping it from reaching him. Its a new form of death Kenny has never tasted before.

He doesn't like it. Stan throws his cigarette on the ground. He physically turns to face Kenny, moving so fast he's a red blur. "I didn't fucking kill him!" The leader of Treasure Cove yells. "I did not fucking kill Craig Tucker!"

Kenny knows he can't say anything without being a bit hypocritical so he holds his tongue. However, no matter what Stan might say Kenny knows that it was his decision to leave Craig there alone. Craig may have loved Tweek, but Tweek wasn't the only one. Craig got lonely too. Kenny never did find out everyone the stoic noirette slept with. "Did you sleep with him too?"

Stan stares at Kenny for a second like he's crazy. "No matter who he slept with...he always made them feel special and wanted." Kenny knows what Stan means. "I know he loved Tweek best, but sometimes you just had to wonder. Not because of how many people he slept with. It was the things he did."

A new voice joins in the conversation. "Its good to know I'm not the only one who slept with him." Kyle chuckles sadly. Stan walks over and puts his arm around Kyle's shoulders. "Of course I only got him once. Still, it was one of the best..."

Kyle breaks off and blushes. Kenny chuckles sadly. He only got one time with Craig too. But he still loved it. "He's definitely the best fuck here. Except for Butters."

"Butters is better than Craig?" Stan asks, a black eyebrow arched disbelievingly. Kenny gives him a knowing smile. Then remembers why they are having this conversation and the smile fades. "How do you think they killed him?" Stan asks randomly.

Kyle sighs and Kenny notices him look a shade paler than normal. "Probably with Wicked." he answers gloomily. As creator of Wicked, Kyle indirectly killed Craig. It seems that there are a lot of people involved in Craig Tucker's death. Kenny doesn't like it.

Something is going on here. The blonde teen excuses himself, saying that he is planning on meeting up with Butters. A lie, of course. Lately Butters seems to be more interested in Tweek. Hell, Kenny supposes someone has to be interested in the jumpy blonde otherwise he would be completely isolated. Briefly he entertains the idea of them having a threesome then pushes it from his mind – they probably wouldn't want to.

Kenny decides to make himself not a liar and go find his cute blonde. He goes to Craig's room – now Tweek's – and is somewhat surprised to find it empty. The bathroom, cafeteria, gym, and library are all searched with the same results. Kenny visits his own room, the interrogation room, the medical room, and the playground outside. Frustrated and worried the handsome teen goes back into the building. The only place left to look for them – without totally invading every room in the school – is the roof.

Tweek's mouth is on his, pushing against his lips gently but insistently. Butters reacts immediately, pressing into the kiss and drawing the body in front of him closer. Tweek's hand tangles in his blonde hair and the teen tilts his head back slightly before sliding his tongue across Butters lips. Butters opens his mouth to meet Tweek's tongue with his own and this time tastes the other teen. He tastes like coffee and caramel. He finds himself making small pleased mewing noises as Tweek's tongue invades his mouth and laps against his.

Tweek pulls away for breath after a few minutes but he doesn't go far. Soon he's sucking on Butters bottom lip and Butters purses his lips while kissing what he can of Tweek's. Tweek releases Butters lip and kisses a trail down Butters chin, along his jaw, and to his neck. With each kiss Butters lets out a soft pleased noise that has Tweek smiling against his skin. Tweek laps and nibbles until he finds a spot that makes Butters cry out and squirm. The spot is attacked by Tweek's mouth.

Of their own accord, Butters hand snakes up around Tweek's neck and tangle in his sunshine blonde hair to pull him closer. He isn't sure if its his heartbeat he feels or Tweek's through their t-shirts. His free hand draws down to the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up to run his fingers across Tweek's bare stomach. While Butters hand went up, Tweek's went down, falling wondrously low as it fumbled with the Hello Kitty buckle of his belt. Lightly Butters pulls aside the collar of Tweek's shirt to bite the pale flesh there.

Tweek lets out a throaty moan. A second later Butters feels the buckle and his pants button give way. The blonde slides a shaky hand down the front of Butters pants to stroke the growing bulge there. Butters gives a sharp noise that turns into a drawn out moan. The hand previously tangled in his hair is now moving to his cheek. The action causes Butters to look up, teal orbs stare into gold.

Two unique eye colors. He gives a small smile before pressing his lips against Tweek's. He invades the trembling blonde's mouth with his tongue, savoring the taste of coffee and Tweek. Tweek makes no protest, instead tilting his head to further deepen the kiss. As his hands trail down Butters front Tweek's hips press against Butters. They both moan at the friction and Butters arches his back off the wall.

When they break apart its with a needy gasp. Butters draws up a slender leg and hooks it around the other's to drag him nearer. His fingers brush against a nub on the other blonde's chest, causing Tweek to let out a string of whimpered syllables. He frees his hand from wild sunshine locks, letting it slide down Tweek's spine to rest against the small of his back. A smile graces Butters lips as he skillfully maneuvers his body to duck his head and lap at the hardening nub on Tweek's chest. Tweek gives a husky groan at such treatment to the sensitive area.

Butters rights himself and hooks his leg around Tweek's hips. The other blonde balances him with a hip and the hand that isn't occupied stroking Butters need. They press their lips together again; once, twice, three times, in a series of chaste kisses. The kisses don't stay chaste for long and by the fourth Butters has his tongue tracing Tweek's shiny white teeth. Tweek whimpers until Butters finally forgets his teeth rubs their tongues together. Their hips move in a fast rhythm that matches their racing heartbeats.

The moment is ruined by the sound of a steel door clanging shut. Butters and Tweek go still. They stare into each other's wide eyes with a shared fear. They share a thought; we shouldn't have done this here. After five minutes with no noises aside from the blood rushing through their veins they slowly put some space between them. If no one is here then that means the door was clanging shut; they both wonder who was watching them and for how long.

With a light blush Butters fastens his jeans and buckles the Hello Kitty belt buckle. Tweek pants lightly as he lowers his shirt, adjusting the collar to hide the mark beginning to show. When their eyes meet Butters sees that Tweek is scared out of his mind. He holds open his arms and after a hesitation Tweek walks into them. The hug is almost enough to make them continue, but in the end common sense wins out. Butters offers Tweek a smile but its unstable from the fear he's feeling that maybe it was Kenny who saw them.

As fast as his feet will carry him Kenny dashes down the stairs. Air just can't seem to get past the lump in his throat so that by the time he makes it back to his room he's gasping for breath. Without bothering to lock the door, Kenny throws himself onto his bed. It smells sweet like Butters. Staggering away from it, the blonde heads to his small bathroom. It doesn't have a shower but Kenny doesn't care.

He strips of his suffocating clothes but that only makes him feel too light. With shaking hands Kenny turns on the water from the sink. Its cold as ice but that doesn't stop him from cupping his hands under the stream then splashing it on his face. Kenny rubs his face with his chilled hands as he tries to make sense of what he saw. His Butters was just having a very hot and intimate make out session with Craig's Tweek. Kenny splashes more cold water on his face.

Several times he slicks his hair back with it. Now that he's looking in the mirror Kenny sees that his entire body is quivering. But with what? There are so many emotions he's feeling – anger, hurt, confusion, sadness, betrayal – he can't pin point just one of them. Kenny never let himself fall in love before Craig. He and Craig fucked once – just once, unlike their two blondes out there who are obviously completely comfortable and familiar with each other – and after it became apparent that it wasn't going anywhere, Kenny moved on.

His second love was Butters. Mentally he scolds himself; is, not was. Kenny still loves Butters. Its not like Kenny himself hasn't slept around. Of course not after he started dating Butters. He wanted only the sweet innocent little blonde.

Apparently Butters doesn't feel that their relationship is exclusive. Kenny tries to remember some sign that the two were together but there is none. The only time they saw each other was at Carousal and then Craig and Kenny never really interacted with anyone other than Tweek and Butters. Did the two want someone outside of Carousal? Did they get tired of waiting and trying for relationships that won't go anywhere? It seems that way.

Kenny wets a hand towel and drags it along his neck and shoulders. There is no explanation for his sudden need to be clean. He's barely even aware of the freezing water that makes him shake even more. His mind is racing through possibilities and scenarios. No wonder Tweek told Kenny where to find Butters that one night. No wonder they always hang out together.

No wonder they exchanged smiles – something that Kenny did ask Butters about the night of the last Carousal. How many times have they kissed? Touched? Fucked? Did they share a room in Smiley Town? Why didn't he notice that all of Butters stories were about things he's done with Tweek?

Now that its slapped Kenny in the face he sees that every time Butters told him something Tweek was there with him! 'Tweek and I have guard duty'. 'We went to Starks Pond to see if the ice has melted'. 'Eric got mad at us for picking flowers'. 'Tweek had the worst nightmare ever, I was up all night comforting him'. 'I made Tweek a friendship bracelet and he surprised me with one too!'.

Kenny is down to his waist now, still scrubbing away at his flawless skin with the soaking wet hand towel. He pauses. Does Butters still wear that 'friendship bracelet'? Kenny is almost positive he hasn't seen it around the blonde's wrist since Carousal. Its such an oddly colored bracelet; golden yellow, forest green, chocolate brown, and three shades of a tropical shallows teal. Their eye colors, Kenny realizes in a lighting strike of understanding.

Tears slide down from his glacier blue eyes. He lets go of the cold towel and drops to his knees onto the chilly floor. One hand catches on the side of the sink. Kenny rests his head against his raised arm and cries quietly. It was right there in front of his face and he never saw it. Maybe...maybe it was stupid to think that love would actually work out for him.

Butters tries to act innocent as he slips into the room he shares with Kenny. He left Tweek with Token and they are reminiscing about Craig. It was a rather teary thing and they had not yet started when Butters excused himself to search for his kind-of boyfriend. The little blonde has a suspicion that Tweek was crying for more than just Craig. With a shake of his head Butters pushes the thought from his mind. The room is dark, like it usually is, but there is a different aura inside than normal.

It feels like the whole room is coated in sadness. "K-Kenny?" Butters calls out uncertainly. Quiet but audible sobs reach his ears. Oh no. Butters insides constrict with fear.

Maybe it really was Kenny who saw them. "A-are you okay?" What a stupid question. When his eyes adjust to the darkness he looks to the bed. To his surprise its empty. Butters looks around the room but doesn't see his golden haired boyfriend.

"Kenny? Where are y-you?" He takes a few tentative steps away from the door. "Why are ya h-hiding? And crying?" A sniffle then the rustle of movement.

Kenny materializes outside of the small powder room completely naked. Butters frowns. "I didn't think you would be back so soon." Oh boy does his voice sound so sad. But it just sounds sad, not accusing or angry or anything. So maybe Kenny isn't the one who saw them.

But Butters can't bring himself to believe that. "Y-Yeah. Tweek is with Token and t-they're talking about C-Craig." A choked noise comes from Kenny. Butters hurries across the room to him. "Are you okay, Ken?"

Butters can't see Kenny's brilliant blue eyes. "I guess I just didn't expect it to hurt so much..." Kenny hugs himself and sinks to his knees. "We only fucked once. Before I started dating you." It takes a second to realize that Kenny is talking about Craig.

Butters didn't know they got together, although it shouldn't surprise him. Craig took what he wanted and Kenny seduced everything with a pulse; they would have made a good pair. It only makes Butters feel more guilty however. He knows that Kenny hasn't slept with anyone except for him since they started going out when they were sixteen. Butters is the one who is cheating, and has been since he was seventeen.

A whole year of having sex with his best friend behind his boyfriend's back. Of course everyone in Smiley Town knew about it – switching rooms and showering together was a dead give away - but none of them ever mentioned it to anyone from Treasure Cove. Butters still doesn't know how Craig and Kenny couldn't have known. He glances down to his wrist, which is bare of its usual Tweek-made bracelet. Then he looks back to Kenny. The blonde looks heartbroken.

"If I didn't love you so much I would have been with Craig. But he loved Tweek so much more than he loved me." Kenny whispers. Butters feels himself going cold on the inside. So he is nothing more than a replacement for Craig? Kenny chose the second option because his first wasn't interested in more than a one night stand?

He kneels beside Kenny and draws him into an awkward hug. Kenny rests his head on the crook of Butters neck and cries. Butters has never seen his boyfriend cry. Not ever. Tears stream down Butters cheeks and dampen Kenny's beautiful golden hair. I'm the worst boyfriend ever, Butters thinks to himself.

Butters wakes up on the floor. He's holding someone in his arms, a quick glance at the hair reveals it to be Kenny. Kenny has never been spooned against him, Butters is usually the one spooned. This whole situation is just strange. Who knew that with Craig around there was so much balance? Tweek and Butters would have never had the courage have that make out session on the roof in plain sight and Kenny wouldn't be crying.

A knock on their door makes the little blonde look up. He sits up and rubs his aching head before looking around for something to cover Kenny with. All he has at hand is his shirt so he takes it off and drapes it over Kenny's lower parts. Then he stands and staggers to the door. It feels like he has a hangover but he suspects its just stress. Butters opens the door and sees Red standing there.

They stare at each other quietly. Her brown eyes hold so much sorrow and Butters wonders if she was in love with Craig too. "Stan is calling a meeting in the cafeteria." She tells him. Butters swallows and nods. He remembers what a meanie she was to him when he was dressed up as Majorine.

It hurt a lot and that was pretty much when he discovered he was gay. He kind of wishes that he could have discovered it some other, less painful, way. "How is he doing?" Red asks, jerking her chin in the direction of the dark room. Butters is somewhat surprised to see a light blush on her face. Great, all they need is someone else to mess up this...this fuck-fest.

"He's sad." Butters answers curtly. Red nods. She walks off without another word in the direction of the cafeteria. He shuts the door quietly and turns back to Kenny with a slight frown. Butters walks over to the curtains and throws them open, letting in large floods of light.

On the floor Kenny groans and sits up. Butters admires the attractive blonde's sculpted body. Even with all the scars Kenny could be a god. His eyes settle on the lower regions of Kenny's body and he giggles. Kenny rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand and looks down. A small smile forms on his lips.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Kenny asks in a sleepy but teasing voice. Butters shakes his head and bends over to get his Hello Kitty shirt and put it back on. On the way back up Kenny captures his lips. With no hesitation Butters kisses him back. Kenny pulls him down onto his lap and wraps his arms around Butters, burying his nose and lips in the soft light blonde hair.

"Stan is calling a-a meeting. We have to go." He informs his boyfriend. Kenny gives a sigh, places a few kisses on Butters neck and sighs again. Butters gets up and is somewhat disappointed when Kenny doesn't keep him in place. He puts the shirt back on while Kenny throws on boxers and a pair of jeans.

They walk to the meeting without holding hands. Everyone is already there and it appears that they were waiting on them. When the two take a seat beside Token, Red, and Tweek Stan begins speaking, "Everyone knows what happened two days ago. We lost a good soldier." Kenny lets out a sigh and rests his head on folded arms.

Soldier. Craig would have flipped them off and told them he's no ones dog. "Now I'm here to tell you why Craig Tucker died." Kenny can hardly stand to hear this. "We have learned that the fatass and his girlfriend have made something the members of Smiley Town call Beast. We think that its form is electricity and its extremely lethal."

"Beast has already killed one person before they stole the Revival." Kenny hopes that Stan fails to mention who exactly they experimented on. "We stole the Revival back and replaced it with Wicked, which kills instantly. Unfortunately Craig was captured and we can only assume that he was killed with Beast and-or Wicked." There are quiet murmurs around them.

Kenny digs in his pockets for his smokes but comes up empty. He rests his head against the table once more. Red stands up. "What is Beast, exactly?" she asks the question they all want to know. Kenny wants to know too, he also wants to know why Tweek seems to be the only one exhibiting any beast-like qualities.

Stan looks to Kyle and steps down from the table he was standing on. Kyle takes his place. "We aren't entirely sure. What we do know is that it makes people act like, well, beasts. They can be calmed and reverted to their original state by someone they love speaking to them and calming them down. Other than that we don't know anything else."

As Red sits down, Bebe stands up. "We all knew about Tweek being experimented on. Does this mean that he is infected with Beast?" Beside him Kenny feels Butters hold his breath. He glances over to Tweek and sees the skittish blonde slide down in his seat and press closer to Token as though the large black teen will hide him. Kenny looks back up to Kyle and prays that he lies.

"We aren't sure. Its a possibility." He feels the two blondes breathe out sighs of relief. Tweek, however, stays half hidden beside Token. Kenny wonders when they started lying to the residents – soldiers – of Treasure Cove. Lying makes them no better than Cartman in Smiley Town, even if it is for the good of Butters and Tweek.

Bebe frowns but sits down as she thinks this over. Dylan speaks up from his dark corner of the cafeteria. The red and black haired teen narrows his dark gray eyes. "But you said you knew that it was electricity." He rarely speaks so his voice is soft but everyone hears it. They all know the point he is making.

Kyle sighs. "We don't know for sure. Its just speculation." He shrugs and steps off the table to let Stan back up. Stan ruffles his red curls and smiles. Kyle looks away pouting with his arms crossed.

Its moments like these that Kenny remembers they are still kids. "So we're still pretty clueless." Stan comments with a sheepish smile and a 'what can we do' gesture. After Craig's sacrifice it seems that its all for naught. "But we're going to try and learn more about this so that Craig's sacrifice won't be for nothing." Respectful silence.

Kenny's eyes drop to the table. Whats the point of this meeting? "We have a spy on the other side. You all know him, you might not like him but he's really all we have." Stan surveys the people in the room, reading expressions before continuing. "His name is Damien Thorn and, as you should know by now, he's the Antichrist."

"Damien?! We're going to use Damien Thorn to spy for us?!" Bridon stands up. He looks completely outraged at the idea. Kenny wonders what crawled up his ass. For the Antichrist, Damien isn't all that bad and Kenny knows that he is loyal to Christophe and Christophe is more or less loyal to Treasure Cove.

At least he doesn't like Cartman. And he has no issues with Stan so...Eyes shift over to Christophe, who's green eyes are narrowed dangerously. "Oui. Whaz problem do you 'ave wiz my boyfriend?" Kenny's eyes land on the cigarette between the Mole's teeth.

He gets up with a quiet groan and trots over to him. After a brief moment of hesitation in which Christophe examines Kenny, the Mole gives the blonde the cigarette from his mouth and pulls out a new one. Kenny smokes it gratefully and leans against the wall in silent support. Bridon is quivering with rage. "We can't trust him! He's from Smiley Town!"

Being from Smiley Town makes it so Damien isn't trustworthy? Kenny would have thought being from Hell would have sealed that deal but apparently not. "Whats wrong with people from Smiley Town?" Kenny growls. Sure, Butters may be cheating on him with Tweek but Kenny will still stand up for both of them. "Craig was from Smiley Town, does that make him untrustworthy?"

"After all he's done for us, leaving his lover and risking his life and killing Smiley Town soldiers and getting these fucking tattoos you have the balls to say that being from Smiley Town makes him untrustworthy?!" Kenny goes on, "Well who are you to talk you little brat? All you ever do is laze around dancing and singing like the world is just fucking perfect. What have you contributed to Treasure Cove?" He can't stop himself from going off on this kid.

"You wear our tattoos but you don't fucking do anything. Craig has saved all of our asses time and time again and none of you have ever fucking trusted him! Damien has been giving us information about Smiley Town for years. We're lucky he's in love with Christophe otherwise a lot more of us would be dead. Don't be an asshole because you're just finding out about it." Kenny barely pauses for breath before continuing,

"I'll beat your ass here and now and show everyone how much of a little bitch you are if you keep up talk like that. It seems like you've forgotten that only select members of Smiley Town are our enemies. Cartman, Wendy, Gregory, Francis, and Rebecca are our enemies. From the sound of it, Francis isn't going to be around much longer. So shut your fucking mouth Bridon."

Kenny grabs Butters and Tweek and leaves the room without another word. The group is stunned into silence. "Kenny and Craig were in love." Butters whispers to Tweek . Kenny feels Tweek's strong grip loosen at the words but the twitchy blonde doesn't let go. Contrary to Tweek, Butters squeezes tighter.

Instead of taking them back to their rooms, Kenny takes them to the showers just off the gym. "Get clean and go back to my room. If anyone asks I'm on guard duty." He leaves them there without another word and makes his way to the front of the school. The whole time he puffs on the cigarette Christophe gave him. The cool night air doesn't make him feel any better but Kenny heads out anyways; he needs to think.

Butters is left staring after Kenny. "I think it was him who saw us." he confides in the trembling blonde beside him. Tweek's large golden eyes get larger. "He hasn't said anything yet but when I got back to our room he was crying. Tweek, I've never seen Kenny cry before."

"O-Oh Jesus! I'm sorry Butters!" Tweek's large eyes start to water up. Butters isn't sure if he can take anymore crying so he grabs Tweek's hand and pulls him into the the locker room. He tugs Tweek past the lockers and into the shower area. All the way Tweek apologizes and makes soft whimpered noises.

Butters feels like crying right now too but he has to be strong for Tweek or else they will both sink way too low. He strips them both then turns on the water. "Its not your fault. I-I'm sure someone would have f-found out anyways." For a few minutes Butters stands to the side of the spray, a hand under it as he waits until its warm. Tweek stands quivering a few feet away.

When Butters holds out a hand Tweek takes it and steps under the spray. "Kyle – nngh – lied." Butters nods gravely. He closes his eyes against the warm spray. "I-I thought they didn't – ack – do that h-here." Tweek murmurs.

Teal eyes open and look at Tweek; the other blonde is looking around nervously. Probably searching for cameras like they had in Smiley Town. Compared to Smiley Town, Treasure Cove is a paradise. No one has threatened them, they can roam around as they please, no one is watching their every move. "I know he lied, but if he hadn't they probably wouldn't have l-left us alone. Kenny diverted their attention away from us and to Craig."

"I don't know – gah - why they h-hate him so much..." Tweek says sadly. Butters wraps his arms around Tweek's waist and draws the wet teen closer. In spite of the cameras, showers were definitely Butters favorite time. He loves his skin against Tweek's, but slick with water it feels even better. "You d-dont think they hate u-us do you?"

Butters shakes his head."T-they don't have a reason to hate us, Tweek. Even that Bridon kid was nice to us, wasn't he?" He rubs his cheek against Tweek's damp hair. Its so soft! Fingertips brush against skin, trying to take as much of it in as he can.

Tweek gives a quiet moan. "I-I guess soooo." Butters hand slips lower. He attaches his mouth to Tweek's neck, adding a collection of love bites to the one already decorating his skin. Tweek arches back, pressing against Butters and running his hands through pale blonde hair. "W-we s-shouldn't be doooing this – ooh! - here."

Butters caresses Tweek, teasing him mercilessly. They finally have a few minutes to enjoy each other and Butters wants this love making to last more than a few minutes like the time in the bathroom. "Does it m-matter? The o-one person I didn't want to k-know does." Tweek tilts his head back and stares into Butters teal eyes.

"Okay." He agrees. A wide smile breaks out across Butters face and he hugs the quivering blonde closer to him. Just as he reattaches his mouth to Tweek's neck, the other teen speaks again. "What if they think we're – argh! - spies?" Butters carefully thinks of a reply that won't scare his super best friend into hiding.

"People underestimate us all the time. They won't think that we could be spies." Tweek is silent because he knows its true. The shaking blonde turns around to face Butters and they both let out content noises. Butters looks into Tweek's golden eyes and knows that this is where he wants to be. He captures Tweek's lips with his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Tweek yawns as he follows Butters into Kenny's room. Their fingers are laced together so Butters is more pulling Tweek forward than leading him. They stopped by Craig's so that he could grab a pair of the noirette's boxers and a t-shirt. Butters is still in only his towel and drips water onto the floor from his hair. Their recent escapade has left him exhausted but happy. Tweek is glad that even with Craig dead Butters can still make him happy.

He lays down on the bed and is overcome with the scents of Kenny, Butters, and sex. Tweek shifts so that his face is buried in Butters sweet smelling hair. He feels comfortable but the loss of Craig is still there in his face. After an hour or so of muffled crying Tweek falls asleep. Its a restless sleep, plagued with nightmares. The one that sticks out most is the one where Craig comes back as a monster.

Tweek jumps when the door opens. Kenny enters the room. He takes one look at them and half turns to leave but Tweek sits up. The attractive blonde sighs and closes the door behind him. As he gets into bed Tweek sees his expression in the moonlight. 'You had better not have fucked in my bed,' it says. Butters was right, Kenny does know.

Kenny stretches himself out beside Butters, close but not touching him. Kenny breaks the silence. "I thought you were loyal to Craig." Tweek opens his mouth to answer then closes it. His eyes fall downwards to stare at the sleeping form of Butters. The pale blonde has no idea that the two people he loves most are in bed with him.

Tweek just hopes he's having sweet dreams. "I love Craig. B-but argh - almost e-everyone here. He wasn't nngh - I couldn't socialize with any of my f-friends at nngh - anyone near me. A-and he l-loved you." He stares the blonde in the eyes.

He has attractive eyes to match his attractive body but Tweek has never had a romantic thought about Kenny. Tweek watches Kenny thinking this over. Finally he nods. "But still, why be with Butters but have Craig on the side?" A question that has haunted him for a long time. Tweek gives a small shrug to which Kenny frowns.

"I loved Craig first. I-I never ever wanted to hurt him. But he j-just wasn't there. Butters and I were kind of forced to be friends by d-default. I've never had anything against him. We got closer over the years and eventually hooked up a year ago."

Tweek reaches out to touch Butters beautiful platinum blonde hair then stops and lets it drop down onto his thigh. "A whole year you two have been fucking?" Kenny sounds broken. Tweek feels a twinge of guilt. "I haven't slept with anyone but him since we got together and he's been fucking you." Tweek looks down at his hands.

"I don't f-feel bad for - nngh - loving Butters. But I-I do feel bad t-that its nngh! ack! - thought that your leaders n-never lied to you. Treasure Cove is ack! - think I'm exactly the same." Flash was a difficult thing for Tweek to go through. Not only was it pain, it was also magical and scientific so he didn't know what the fuck it was going to do him. For all he knew it was a way for them to read his mind or control his body.

When Cartman told him that he was going to use Beast and Revival on Tweek, the little blonde freaked out. Until Cartman told him that it would end the war and things could return to normal. Now that he thinks of it, Tweek doesn't ever remember a time when things were 'normal'. He feels so stupid for falling for Cartman's lies. Everyone knows better than to trust him but somehow he still manages to swindle them. Nothing good ever happens from listening to Eric Cartman.

30 games of Rummy 500 later and its lunchtime before Tweek sees Butters again. Unfortunately Token is intent on keeping the twitchy blonde with him so he doesn't get to even talk to his friend. They sit with Red, Bebe, Christophe, and Bridon. This is not the kind of group Tweek expects Token to be in. The others are divided into several more groups: Kindergarteners; Fifth Graders; the Goth boys and Stan; and Kenny, Kyle, Butters, and Thomas make up the last group. Ike and the youngest Goth boy come over to Token's group.

"Hey Tweek." Ike greets him with a smile. "How are things?" The young Canadian sits beside Tweek and pulls his boyfriend down with him. The young teen grumbles but obliges when he's given a peck on the cheek. Tweek tries to remember the young Goth's name but its slipped his mind at the moment.

"I beat Token at probably coffee.

"Stan is leading an expedition to raid the houses again. Bridon and Bebe, you two are going. Thomas is too." Red continues. There is a collective groan which cuts off abruptly at Red's glare. Tweek chews on some cheerios.

"The Kindergarteners will be raiding stores, the Fifth Graders are staying here with Butters and Tweek to guard. Christophe, Token, Kenny, and myself will go check out around the warehouse. Evan, Dylan, and Kyle are going to do some spying and search for ingredients for whatever Kyle is cooking up now." Tweek knows he shouldn't, but he's getting excited at the thought of being left alone with Butters. Well, mostly alone. Fifth Graders are more like mindless servants instead of real people and they will be outside guarding so it doesn't really matter.

Token nudges Tweek. "You two going to be okay here with the Fifth Graders?" he asks. Everyone else carries on the conversation but Tweek gets the feeling that they are listening. Tweek feels the blood draining from his face as the possibilities of what could happen go through his mind. Dear Jesus he's going to die!

Tweek's already large eyes grow wide. "What do you mean? They aren't like the - nngh - Kindergarteners are they?" Everyone knows that the Kindergarteners are dangerous and merciless. They have a vicious streak that makes Cartman look like a kitten. "Oh God, too much pressure!"

To his surprise Token laughs. Its a hearty laugh that puts Tweek somewhat at ease. "Not at all. They are puppies towards us...Not so much to others. Don't worry though, they are aware that you and Butters are on our side."

Tweek nods and goes back to pushing his cheerios around on the tray. "You'll tell me if for who Tweek isn't sure argh! - hasn't it?" Butters nods. They spin around in slow circles for a few minutes.

"I talked to Kenny last night." Butters looks up at him with a concerned expression. His teal eyes glow as bright as Flash in the moonlight. "It was mostly about me. I told him that Craig wasn't there for me and you were." He reassures his lover.

Butters reaches over and kisses Tweek full on the lips. A soft moan makes it way past his lips only to be captured by Butters. "I-I know that Craig isn't...but if it came t-to it...would you...stay with m-me?" Butters murmurs against his lips. Tweek wonders how its fair to ask such a question when Butters sweet lips are pressed against his. He seriously considers the question just like he has every time its entered his mind.

"Craig is dead. But i-if he was alive compared to Kenny or Craig gah! - cutest grease monkey I know." That wasn't it, of course. Tweek isn't that much of a fag. Not that he was to worry about how faggy he is around Butters. His flirtation brings on a round of embarrassed giggles.

Letting his swing slow to a stop before he gets off, Tweek smiles up at Butters. "Its true. You're so cute and beautiful and argh! - tell someone?" Tweek grabs his hair and whines in distress. They could experiment on them! What if Kyle wants to cut out their eyes?! "Oh God they're going to kill us!"

Butters takes Tweeks face in his hands and stares into his large frightened eyes. "It almost looks like the eye shine animals have." Butters says slowly. "Except it glows our own eye color instead of just a generic white or yellow. The pale blonde rubs a thumb against Tweek's cheek. "I bet no one will even notice."

The small attempt at comfort doesn't really comfort Tweek. Butters eyes are shining bright like pools do at night when their underwater lights are turned on. If they noticed Tweek is sure that other people will too, especially since almost everyone is searching for something different about them. "Its the Beast." he whispers fearfully. Beast scares him more than he has let on; every time he goes to sleep he fears that it won't be the same Tweek who wakes up.

Butters nods distractedly as he stares into Tweek's golden eyes. "Its just light reflecting off o-our eyes or something like that. So if we stay out of the light in d-dark places like this, we should be fine." He decides. Tweek nods because he doesn't know what to say. "It seems like we're always going to have t-tainted memories."

"D-Don't ack! - with you." He smiles. Simultaneously they lean forward to kiss.

Something inside Tweek wakes up. A faint light flickers, like a fire rekindling, and the empty place inside him is filled. Tweek pulls away from the kiss with wide eyes. Butters gives him a concerned look but before he can say anything Tweek is scrambling down the jungle gym. "Tweek, where are you going!"

"Craig is alive!" Tweek yells back. He's barely aware of the sound of Butters following him. Tweek races past the Fifth Graders guarding the school. They yell but he ignores them in his race to get to the white line. Tweek is going to find Craig no matter who tries to stop him.

"I told you that you couldn't get away from me." No response. He was ordered to shut up so he has. "Now you are mine more than before." A pause. The speaker circles him.

He looks straight ahead with a blank expression on his face. "As useful as that British fag is, I want you to be my family's bitch. Do you understand?" A curt nod. The speaker smiles cruelly. "Good; now go complete your mission."

Another nod and he is off. He bounds through the empty town in the direction of the white line. As he draws nearer he slows to a walk. A quiet hiss and suddenly fire erupts in his leg. He drops to the ground with a pained snarl. Brief hesitation as he fights between his instinct and his orders then grits his teeth and drags himself to the white line drawn on the ground.

"Craig!" Tweek screams his boyfriend's name. He dashes through the group of people gathered at the white line and crosses the border. Tweek drops to his knees beside the noirette and throws his arms around him. Beneath his hands Craig stiffens but after a moment goes limp. "Craig?!"

Tweek glances down and sees blood coming from the noirette's thigh. He heard the gun being shot, faint as the sound was. "Help him!" Tweek screams at the others just standing there. Token acts first, crossing the border to pick Craig up. Tweek almost protests but knows he can never get the noir across the border without help.

Butters comes up in a blur of iridescent violet but Tweek hardly notices. Christophe and Kenny kneel beside Craig, talking so rapidly that the shaking blonde can't keep up. Someone puts their arms around him. After forever Christophe picks up Craig and is gone in a blur of red. Kenny leans over and whispers something to Red who passes it on to Token. The black teen frowns and glances down at Tweek.

Then Red and Kenny dash off in opposite directions. Token kneels beside Tweek. "Come on, dude. We can't stay here." Butters and Token help Tweek up. His knees are weak.

Unable to stand by himself, the shaking blonde leans against Token. Tweek knows that Craig was dead. It may have only been for two days, but still. He. Was. Dead.

The blonde lets his friends take him back to the school. They are going to want to interrogate Craig. Why did he tense up? There wasn't any recognition in Craig's dark blue eyes. What happened to him? How could he be dead for two days then come back to life?

In the end, Token carries Tweek to the school. By then there is a crowd gathering. Kyle pushes through them, yelling at them to let him through, with Kenny in tow. Token pushes through as well, with the two little blondes following him. In his chest Tweek's heart hammers fearfully. Who knows what condition he will find Craig in?

He looks around with wide eyes glazed over with pain. Somehow this pain isn't too terrible, some part of his subconscious recognizes that he's been through much worse. Still, he doesn't have to fake the groan that tears from his throat when a redhead touches the wound. He senses the redhead's irritation and sure enough he snaps at the crowd around them, "For fucks sake give us some fucking room!" Then the redhead turns back to the mess of his leg.

The entire group takes a few steps back with the exception of a large black-skinned teenager and two little blondes. His mind flits back to the few minutes he was in his room and remembers being told that the twitchy one is his lover. At the moment both of them are twitching. The little twitchy blonde freak, not the little blonde fag. The one with large eyes looks like a freak while the other one looks like a girl.

Scissors against his skin has him looking down. The redhead doctor is cutting away the bloodstained denim material. He shakes his head and tells himself to calm down. They promised that the experimenting was over. No more tingling green stuff or bright blue electricity or metal objects tearing up his body. "Don't worry, Craig, its just a flesh wound."

His stomach clenches but he simply nods. Both blondes and the black teenager have reached him. The blondes have a scent that is familiar to him and produces a small smile. The smile vanishes at a small jab to his wound. The redhead's green eyes hold warning and he bows his head in submission. Right; he isn't supposed to let on what happened to him.

But as soon as his lover gets close to him he knows that the blonde knows. He doesn't know how he knows, he just knows that this little blonde knows. However, the blonde doesn't say anything. He just smiles and throws his arms around the noirette's neck. The redhead scolds the blonde for jostling his patient but it doesn't have a very serious tone. The other blonde is trembling and his teal eyes look like they are going to leak water.

He wonders whats wrong with him. Catching the golden eyes of the one clinging to his neck, he flicks his own dark eyes towards the other blonde in question. He watches the gold eyes follow his to the other blonde and an unreadable expression crosses his face. The redheaded doctor examines his bullet wound quietly. A noir approaches and leads the group away. The noir is the leader of Treasure Cove; he's only somewhat in on the secret.

Its decided that the noir is not one to trust or to like. A low growl escapes from his throat. It turns into a yelp, however, when the doctor jabs him in the wound. Both blondes stiffen at the sounds and exchange looks. They don't say anything though he can sense their uneasiness. This is going to be harder than he initially thought.

Tweek watches as Kyle pokes and prods Craig's bullet wound with a long pair of teasers. All of that blood makes him want to gag. Craig doesn't look overly concerned by it though. He hasn't said one word to anyone and Tweek is worried that maybe he has had too much Beast to be able to speak properly. Or maybe Craig just doesn't have anything to say to any of them. Kyle reaches up with a bloody hand to adjust the light so it shines directly into the wound.

Something inside all of that torn flesh glitters. The bullet. Kyle extracts it and sets it aside. Craig looks at it with interest then his eyes watch as the redhead threads a needle. Kyle pauses then smiles. "Almost forgot."

Kyle goes to a cupboard and digs around for a few seconds. Finally he comes back with a large bottle that reads 91% pure alcohol. Generously Kyle dumps it into the open wound. Craig throws back his head and Tweek thinks he's going to howl. Instead, he grinds his teeth together, squeezes his eyes shut, and curls his fingers into the sheet. Once the wound is sterilized Kyle sets the bottle aside and picks up the needle again.

"I know it stings a bit." Kyle apologizes cheerily. "But we don't want it to get infected." Craig just nods. Tweek feels confused as he realizes that a tiny part of him still feels like its missing. Kyle turns to Tweek.

"Take him back to your room and make sure he sleeps. I'm sure that he's hungry but he can eat when he wakes up." Tweek nods quickly. He takes Craig's hand and is somewhat surprised when the noirette puts up no fight. On the way out he passes Butters but the cute blonde isn't' looking at him; his teal eyes are fixed on the floor. Tweek looks at his feet as he takes Craig back to their shared room.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenny was so sure that they wouldn't find Craig alive. Tweek knew that he was dead and even if the coffee-addict is in love with Butters Kenny trusts his instincts when it comes to Craig. Seeing him walking towards them seemed like another betrayal. To be honest, the blonde has no idea how much more betrayal he can take. He's only one person and can only take so much pain. With this in mind Kenny sets out to search for Kyle.

He finds the redhead in his 'office' of sorts cleaning up bloodstains. Kenny takes in the sight for a few minutes before speaking, "It looks like a murder happened in here." As soon as he says it his mind goes to Craig. Did he die? Kyle jumps and whips around to face him.

"I forgot to sterilize the wound and got blood all over the place looking for the rubbing alcohol." Kyle replies with a roll of his eyes. He studies Kenny then gestures in the direction of the beds. The blonde sits on a clean one and watches Kyle cleaning up. "What can I do for you?" The redhead works at scrubbing away blood from a lamp with a shape similar to that of a coat rack.

To be honest he doesn't know why he sought out his best friend. Finally he chokes out, "Do you need help with anything?" Kyle sets down a red and white rag and emerald eyes fix themselves on Kenny. His expression softens with sympathy but those eyes are hard. Kenny can see the no forming on Kyle's tongue but lets it come.

"Kenny, you helped me enough with Revival. Its only been around for almost two months. Your body can't take the stress and I know your mind is not in the right place to endure any experiments right now." Blue eyes glance down at his orange hoodie. The blonde pulls if off to reveal tanned skin decorated with scars of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Not all of these are the result of Kyle experimenting on him with Revival, but a good deal of them are.

Who knew that the redhead has a sadistic side? Of course it quickly became obvious when he was given complete freedom to do whatever he wanted. The natural cruelty of a child has still not left Kyle. That's not to say he doesn't have a compassionate, caring side. If he didn't Kyle wouldn't be the doctor. Kenny sighs; he wanted the release of physical pain so that maybe the mental turmoil will go away.

Its a bittersweet fantasy that he knows won't ever come true. Physical pain is brief but mental turmoil can go on for a long time. Kyle stares at him, hands on his hips, and sighs. "Look, I can give you some sleeping pills if it will make you feel better for a while. But I'm not going to experiment on you again, at least not for a while. You're my friend and contrary to popular belief I'm not as sadistic as I seem."

Butters sits in the room he shares with Kenny in the corner between the bed and the wall. His legs are drawn to his chest and his arms rest on his knees. He stares at the dark room and feels the gloom clinging to the walls. Its unreasonable to act like this, he knows, but he just got Tweek to himself and then Craig turned up and ripped him away. Craig isn't even interested in Tweek anymore. Butters bets he has had so much Beast put into him that Craig is more animal than human.

The worst part is that Tweek knows what he's feeling and he isn't doing anything about it. Not that Butters expects the other blonde to just drop Craig to make him feel better, but a smile or a...well a something would be nice. Some sort of confirmation that they are still together would be fantastic. What if this turns out to be another one of those 'I didn't know what I had until I lost it'? Except this isn't the first time Craig abandoned Tweek or is it loves? - he has also taken away his protection. Now whats to keep them from throwing Butters out? Fuck. "You can still stay in my room though." he adds. Not that staying in Kenny's room will make anything better but its all Kenny can think of.

Butters nods again. Kenny wishes they weren't hurt. He wishes that they were still in love and happy. A part of him already misses being able to call Butters his Buttercup. With a sigh Kenny bends over to scoop Butters up. Kenny takes him to the bed, lays down, and spoons Butters against him.

Maybe he is addicted to Butters. His own personal drug. Except that Butters isn't just his. Kenny holds Butters while he cries, the taller blonde's mind racing. All his life Kenny has fought in this war and kept his friends safe as best he could. He thought that, even with all the dying, he was rewarded with Butters.

Maybe Butters isn't the reward. Maybe Kenny has yet to find whatever treat life has in store for him. Kenny hopes there is something good at the end of his life. He doesn't want to die and just go to Hell and have it be that. Love is all he wants. Okay, that's definitely a lie.

Its dark outside when Kenny wakes up. He feels hot and feverish. Something is pulling at him, demanding that he leave the sleeping blonde in his room and go out. Since Craig got back he has not had a full night of sleep and he has been wandering the school hallways, looking for some unknown thing. Tonight is no exception, it appears. Without looking back at Butters Kenny leaves the room.

On the way out he hears shifting from inside and the creak as Butters gets out of bed to take up residence his favorite corner beside the bed. Kenny doesn't know why they bother sleeping in the same bed when he always always ends up going out and Butters ends up on the floor in a corner. They don't talk or fuck or have anything to do with each other. Nights are the only times they touch, Butters spooned against Kenny, and those times are short. Its bittersweet touching his ex-boyfriend and being around him. Granted, Kenny has noticed that he's avoiding the little blonde as much as possible.

He shoves his hands in his pockets as he pads barefoot through the hallways. Sometimes the generator goes out and this is one of those times without power. Not that it matters since they don't keep any lights except the bathroom ones on at night. A Smiley Town patrol could easily spot them. Kenny wants a cigarette, but doesn't want to risk running into anyone outside. He is not in the mood to be the social butterfly everyone expects him to be.

Kenny rounds a corner and runs into someone. Their foreheads collide and Kenny rubs his while taking a step back. When he finally opens them, his glacier blue eyes stare into stormy blue-gray ones. At first there is no recognition in the stormy ones then a faint spark appears. Weird that Craig wouldn't recognize him instantly. They stare at each other for a long time before Kenny finally says, "Sorry."

Craig hesitates before flipping him off. When he does, the usual attitude isn't there. "What are you doing out here this time of night? Shouldn't you be...recovering, or something?" Kenny finds himself talking even though a moment ago he didn't want anything to do with anyone. Funny what love can do to a person.

Love? Yeah, he supposes it is love he feels for the noirette before him. Craig looks down for a moment then back up. "I...I wanted to go for a walk." Kenny nods understandingly. Craig's stormy eyes fix themselves on the wall for a moment before he stares openly at the blonde.

"Wanna go outside for a smoke?" Kenny holds up a pack of cigarettes. At the sight of them Craig perks up. He gives a silent nod and they leave the building together to go to a small fenced-in area that was designed for smoking. Outside and away from ears behind doors, Kenny turns to Craig. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

Craig hesitates then slowly shakes his head. He accepts the offered cigarette and lights it. Kenny does the same and they smoke in silence for a few minutes. Kenny notices that Craig seems much calmer out here, even though his stormy blue eyes keep straying towards the direction Smiley Town is in. "Do you even know who I am?" Kenny asks finally.

Craig looks at him for a long time. Finally he shakes his head. "You're Kenny McCormick. But I don't remember anything else about you." It pains Kenny that the man he loves doesn't remember him. Kenny just nods and smokes.

"It upsets you that I don't remember." Its not a question. Kenny just shrugs. "I thought I was the lover of that little blonde Tweek. What were we?" Craig looks deeply troubled by his lack of memory.

Almost as troubled as Kenny feels. "We weren't anything. We hooked up one night a few years ago and...it was incredible. But you left me for Tweek and now all we do together is go on missions and smoke." He answers without looking at the noirette. Even so he can feel the frown on Craig's face.

"Why would I do that?" Kenny gives a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't feel anything for the twitchy blonde. My scent is all over him and his scent is all over my room and my clothes and everything smells like sex but I don't feel anything for him." This is news to Kenny. Glacier blue eyes find stormy blue-gray in the dark.

"Then who do you feel for?" Craig hesitates then shakes his head. "Sorry, I know you don't remember anything. I just wish you remembered how much we love each other." Kenny laughs sadly. "At least how much I love you, anyways."

For a long time Craig is silent. The only sound around is the crickets chirping and a wild dog howling, to which Craig cocks his head. Kenny wonders how much Beast was pumped into Craig; probably more than Tweek and Butters combined. Craig finishes his cigarette and squishes it with a boot. Then he turns to Kenny with the saddest eyes ever and says, "I wish I could too."

Its two nights before Butters sees Tweek again. He has not left Kenny's room even though they aren't dating anymore. They don't have sex. He hears Kenny moan in his sleep and feels the hard on against his back, but somehow even in his sleep Kenny won't give into the temptation of sex. It makes Butters cry. Because no one seems to want him.

It was another night alone in Kenny's room when Tweek slipped in. Butters is so used to being alone then suddenly having Tweek standing there staring at him quietly that he isn't surprised when suddenly Tweek is before him. They make eye contact in the dark and a silent message goes between them: Butters looks just like Tweek right now. Teal eyes are the first to break away and look down at the floor between bare feet. "I'm sorry."

Tweek whispers the words. Butters heart clenches and he hopes that Tweek isn't going to break up with him too. "I wanted to come sooner, but I had to deal with...Craig." Butters looks up at this, teal eyes shiny with unshed tears. Tweek has a strange expression on his face, half sorrow and half relief. "He isn't - gah! - the same person at all."

Great. They are back to talking about Craig. The blonde on the floor decides to take the bait. "W-what do you mean?" Tweek shifts on his feet, looking uncomfortable. "Is it Beast?"

The other blonde's expression is all the confirmation Butters needs. "Beast changed him, he isn't the same person he was. He is too animal and gah! - sorry!" Tweek's legs give out beneath him and Butters barely manages to get him on the bed before they both fall over. "I didn't know. W-when gah! - told you that I would leave him for you?" Butters nods. He doesn't need to explain anything, Tweek already understands. "I'm sorry I made you doubt me."

"Its okay. What are we going to do about C-Craig? I don't t-think he is fit to take care of himself." Butters asks. He tangles the fingers of his free hand in Tweek's shock of blonde hair. "Actually, I-I think Kenny will look after him."

"I gah! - he's someone else." Tweek replies. Lowering his voice even more Tweek mutters, "Even if he is a threat what can we do?" Butters chews on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

Smiley Town is full of more secrets than most people know. Butters doesn't know all of them but he does know some of them, important ones. Being Cartman's bitch had its perks. "Tweek, its getting too dangerous for us." Butters clings to his boyfriend's arm desperately. "We need to leave."

Tweek stares at Butters with wide eyes. "What are you talking about, Butters?" The other blonde whispers. Their hands find each other and their fingers lace. Butters takes a deep breath. There are some things he hasn't told anyone, not even Tweek.

"There's a lot going on in Smiley Town that not a lot of people k-know about." Tweek sits at attention, listening intently. "Everyone has reason n-not to trust Craig, they just don't know it. Craig and Cartman used to rule Smiley Town together. Craig was second-in-command and they sometimes did things together."

Butters hesitates to see Tweek's reaction but there is none so he continues, "Cartman experimented on Craig, trying t-to turn him into a super soldier." Now a quiet gasp comes from the other blonde. "One of the experiments caused Craig to lose his memories and Craig switched sides." Butters can practically feel the no on Tweek's tongue. "I-I'm not too sure what happened after that."

Tweek sags against him. "You're telling me that nngh! - we do?"

Butters shakes his head. He looks as scared as Tweek feels. Without Craig and Kenny as their boyfriends the two little blondes are in even more danger. They are stuck on the wrong side of the white line and there is no going back now. Cartman would kill them if they ever stepped foot across the border. "Where would we go?"

Tweek's voice is a whisper. Butters whispers back, "As far away as we can go." That sounds like a wonderful plan. "Do you think t-t-t-that they would h-hunt us down?" Suddenly the world seems too small and the rival sides too powerful. Tweek wraps his arms around his boyfriend for comfort, but doesn't feel as better as he had hoped he would with the action.

"I don't nngh! - that we're that i-important?" Tweek murmurs. He's paranoid suddenly about there being cameras in the rooms. If Kyle can invent Flash, Wicked, and Revival then surely he can invent a camera that doesn't have a blinking red light. Then again, that would probably use a lot of electricity. Electricity is something they do not waste.

Butters cowers against him and through his t-shirt Tweek can feel wetness. He doesn't tell the small blonde not to cry. The two of them have plenty to cry about. Later they can be strong but right now, when they are the two most wanted people in the entirety of old South Park, they will be weak. Besides, no one yet knows that Butters and Tweek no longer have protection or a reason to be in Treasure Cove. Tweek dreads the second they find out because as soon as they do, the two blondes will have to run.


End file.
